Os à la pelle (hawksilver)
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Séries d'Os sur hawksilver.
1. Il faut que tu saches

Un petit os, écris en une après midi. "Le quinjet qu'empruntent Clint et Pietro se crache au milieu du Nevada."

Rating: K.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Il faut que tu saches

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

"Mayday! Mayday! Mayday ,September 262, september 262 , september 262 . Latitude. N39°01.46. longitude. Ouest 116°37. 45. Altitude 16.700 pieds. Vitesse. 314 miles. Panne de moteur, descente de 200 pied par minutes. Demande service de pompier et ambulance au sol. Deux personnes à bord. Je redresse l'avion. Et tente de me poser sans trop de dégât. Mayday, september. vous m'entendez."

\- Accroche toi petit. Lacha Clint avant de procéder à l'atterrissage forcé. Ce fut dans un fracas que l'avion se posa. Ou du moins se crasha. Un bruit sourd parvint à leur oreille. La tôle se froissa. Des os craquaient, des crises de douleurs survinrent. Une douleur vive, puis le néant.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Il ouvre'it les yeux, il vit flou. "Clint... Oh mon dieu, Clint... Putain... Réveil toi... Clint s'il te plaît me fait pas ça.. réveil toi."

\- Pietro... marmonna Clint.

\- Clint .. mon dieu, oh mon dieu clinnnnt. Paniqua Pietro .

\- Pietro... Calme toi... Je... J'etouffe. Marmonna Clint qui entendit un cri de douleur de la part de son compagnon de voyage. Puis sa cage thoracique se remplit à nouveau d'air.

\- Clint... Respire... Respire...

\- Pietro... Aiiiiie. Putain!

\- Bouge pas... oh mon dieu, tu perds beaucoups de sang... Clint entendit un vêtement se déchiré. "Arrgggh." Puis la douleur.

\- Désolé... murmura Pietro. "Passe moi ta ceinture."

\- Hein?

\- Ouais... Je vais te faire un pansement compressé. Donne moi ta ceinture. Réitéra Pietro.

L'archer releva doucement la tête et se pencha pour atteindre la boucle de sa ceinture. Le jeune s'impatienta et la fit lui même.

\- Tu vas pas profiter d'un gars mourrant dis moi. Plaisanta Clint pour détendre le jeune.

\- T'es pas mourrant.

\- Oh... Ça ne répond pas vraiment... À ma question... Dit Clint alors que Pietro serrait la ceinture autour de sa jambe.

\- Tu t'es fracturé la jambe.

\- Fracture ouverte. Marmonna Clint qui vit le sang couler.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire?

\- La carte, j'ai la carte... Des environs... Quelques part dans le cockpit. Va la chercher. Ordonna le plus vieux en se redressant comme il le peut.

\- Je l'ai... lâcha le gosse en la donnant à son partenaire.

\- On est là... Enfin... Quelques part... Là... Tu vois cette route... Il faut que tu y ailles.

\- Ça va me prendre des heures.

\- Je sais... C'est ta seul chance.. d'y arriver..

\- Ok... Je vais chercher de quoi te faire une attele

\- Je viens pas avec toi. Je te ralentirais... On mettrait deux jours si je t'accompagne. Tu vas devoir y aller seul.

\- Nonnn.. je te laisse pas tout seul.

\- Je perd trop de sang... Pietro... Il faut que tu y ailles...

Le jeune se releva et regarda le soleil qui se couchait. "Très bien... Je partirais aux aurores."

\- Bonne initiative. Tu sais faire du feu.

\- T'as un briquet?

\- Je te demanderais pas si tu savais faire du feu si j'en avais un. Bon... Je t'expliquerai... Dans un premier temps ramène de l'écorce, assez grande, un bâton de bois sec, et ... De la paille.

\- De la paille où veux tu que je trouve de la paille?

\- Quelques chose qui s'enflamme bien. Regarde dans les arbres. Cherche un nid.

\- D'accord.

\- Vas y avant qu'il fasse nuit.

\- Je reviens.

Clint regardait le ciel, les nuages s'assombrissaient, le soleil se couchait doucement. Pietro revint avec du bois.

\- Bon, maintenant je te montre la procédure. Il plaqua l'écorce à terre, mit la paille de coco et lui montra que faire avec le bâton. "Va faire ton feu plus loin par contre. Avec le kerozene du jet... J'ai peur que la grillade soit trop importante." Blagua tout de même le plus vieux.

Le jeune exécuta les ordres du plus vieux. Et mima les gestes de l'archer. Puis a force de friction la coco prit feu.

\- Prend la coco et souffle. Doucement... Doucement... Voilà... Met des brindilles maintenant.

Le jeune mit quelque brindilles puis déposa des branches sèches un peu plus grosse. Il se leva, fiers de lui. "Je suis trop fiers de moi." annonça Pietro debout les mains sur la taille.

\- Tu peux l'être. Maintenant va regarder dans le quinjet... Sort tout ce qui peut nous être utile. Si tu trouve des gilets de sauvetage, prend les. Ils sont en plastic ça nous tiendra chaud.

Clint appuyé contre la la tole du quinjet regarda le feu qui crepitait. Sa jambe lui faisait horriblement mal. Pietro sorti tout fiers, posa les objets trouvés et se precipita vers Clint.

\- Clint va va?

\- Ma jambe me fait mal.

\- Montre ta blessure.

\- C'est pas la peine, tu pourras rien faire.

\- Oh mon dieu Clint... Recommenca à paniquer le jeune.

\- Préparons nous pour la nuit... T'as trouvé quoi?

\- Je crois que c'est des couvertures de survie.

\- Bien... Lâcha Clint en tentant de ramper. Mais le jeune l'arreta et le prit dans ses bras. Dans ses bras, Clint croisa le regard du plus jeune. Il n'avait jamais vu ses yeux de si près. Il lui sourit doucement. Le jeune le déposa doucement sur le sol, près du feu, puis lui caressa la joue avant de se lever et d'aller chercher les gilets de sauvetage et couvertures de survie.

Il revient avec une couvertures et la déplia sur lui. En déplia une seconde qu'il enroula autour de lui.

Grâce à la couverture, Clint avait moins froid mais ressentait tout de même les effets de la nuit venir. Les tremblements se firent plus intenses et ça accentuait son mal de jambes. Il serra les dents mais ne pu se retenir de dégager des gémissements de douleurs.

\- Clint... T'as mal...

\- Un peu t'inquiète. Tenta de le rassurer le plus vieux.

\- Tu tremble.

\- Ces couvertures ne sont pas si chaude qu'elles le prétendent. Pietro lâcha sa couverture, puis vient soulever le corps de l'archer. Il se plaqua derrière son dos et enroula sa couverture autour de ses propres épaules.

Le jeune enroula ses bras autour du corps du plus jeune. "La chaleur humaine, y'a que ça se vrai."

L'archer acquiesca il sentait déjà la chaleur du buste de Pietro contre son dos.

\- Ça va Clint?

\- ça... Et toi...

\- Ça va...

\- Clint?

\- Oui...

\- J'ai peur...

Clint pivota son visage et caressa son visage du bout des doigts. "N'ait pas peur. Tout ira bien."

\- Tu vas pas mourir hein?

\- Non... Je vais pas mourir.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas Clint.

\- Je t'abandonne pas Pietro.

\- Reste avec moi.

\- Je reste avec toi... mais... Parle moi... Parle moi Pietro... Supplia Clint qui se sentait tout de même partir.

Pietro commença à lui parler de la Sokovie et de sa soeur bien aimé

Clint buvait chaque parole du sokovien, sa voix douce était comme une berceuse. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement décrire chaque chose et Clint était transporté en Sokovie grâce à son récit. Parfois il loupait des mots, des phrases, peut être même des heures. Il se réveillait et écoutait encore sa voix. Elle était si douce. Si douce si douce...

\- Clint! Clint réveil toi reste avec moi.

\- Pietro. Continu... La Sokovie...

\- La Sokovie? Je parlais de nous.. enfin des Avengers.

\- J'ai raté un passage je crois...

\- Ne me quitte pas Clint, reste avec moi.

\- Je reste avec toi.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas.

\- Je t'abandonne pas... Je suis.. juste.. épuisé... Je suis qu'un vieillard...

\- Non... T'es pas qu'un vieillard... Clint... Ouvre les yeux...

Clint regarda sa montre et marmonna. "Le soleil va bientôt se lever. Et tu vas bientôt partir. Je... Pietro, il faut que tu sois fort... Dis leur... Que je les aimes... À mes enfants dis leur...

\- Clint qu'est ce que tu racontes...

\- Promets le moi Pietro...

\- D'accord... Je te le promets... Ne me quitte pas...

\- Je suis là...

\- Je t'aime de trop Clint... Ne m'abandonne pas...

\- Je t'abandonne pas... Laisse moi .. juste ... Dormir... Un peu...

\- Non... Tu vas pas te réveiller si tu dors...

\- Parle moi encore... Parle moi Pietro...

\- Le soleil se lève. Je dois aller chercher de l'aide ... Je t'abandonne pas... Jamais... Je reviens... Attend moi vieillard.

Clint hocha de la tête alors que le jeune s'extirpa doucement. Il attrappa un gilet de sauvetage et le glissa sous la nuque de l'archer. Les hommes échangèrent un regard, puis Clint reçu une larme que Pietro venait de verser. "Ne pleure pas Pietro..." Marmonna Clint en caressant sa joue.

\- Tu ne vas mourir Clint... Mentit le jeune sachant pertinemment que les jours de son archer étaient comptés.

\- Calme toi Pietro, tout ira bien... Allez va t'en.

\- Clint... Il faut que tu saches...

\- Dis moi...

Le jeune s'approcha de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Clint ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par se doux baiser. Le jeune rompu le baiser et on pouvait voir sur le visage de l'archer se dessiner un sourire.

\- Je ne t'abandonne pas Clint... Tiens le coup, je t'en prie.

\- J'essayerai Pietro...

Le jeune se leva et inspira un bon coup.

\- Va t'en Pietro. Cours. Ordonna le plus vieux.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Le calme, les signaux sonores, la chaleur des draps. Clint ouvrit les yeux er regarda autour de lui. "Pietro." Murmura t'il. Son putain de gamin hypersonique avait réussi. Clint se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Et sa première pensée fut pour pour lui. Une infirmière entra dans sa chambre.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Barton, comment allez vous? Comment vous sentez vous?

\- Pietro. Où est Pietro?

\- Votre ami. Je vais le prévenir. L'infirmière pris toute ses constante et Clint aspirait le revoir. Elle sortie de la chambre puis la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Il sourit au visage familier qui lui sourit en retour. "Bonjour Clint..."

\- Bonjour Pietro... T'as réussi.

\- C'est toi qui a réussi. Tu ne m'as pas abandonner.

\- Je me souviens de rien... Tu es parti et j'ai fermé les yeux. Je.. je n'avais plus la force.

\- Tu as quand même tenu... Ta jambe est... Fracturé mais tu n'as pas de séquelles. Tu vas pouvoir remarcher. Le docteur dit que tu auras du mal à te déplacer. Mais bon t'as l'habitude, t'es déjà vieux de toute façon.

\- Enfoiré. . Lâcha Clint en riant.

\- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu tu sais. Chuchota le jeune.

\- J'ai cru que mes dernières heures éétaien tarrivesaussi.

Pietro caressa lentement les cheveux de l'archer tandis que Clint à moitié drogué, le regardait en souriant bêtement. "Toi aussi il faut que tu saches. Approche toi parcontre ..." Chuchota l'archer.

Le jeune sourit en coin, il avait compris ce que son archer voulait lui dire. Ce fut Pietro qui scella leur lèvres une seconde fois, le plus vieux étant trop faible pour le faire.

\- Je t'aime. Murmura tout de même Clint.

\- Moi aussi Clint, je t'aime. Moi aussi.

 **Fin.**


	2. Fais-moi danser

Le bal de bienfaisante annuel approche et Pietro à un petit souci de coordination. Rating K

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Fais-moi danser.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

 **J-8**

 **.**

Pietro souriait face à sa soeur qui était tout de même gênée. "Tu es magnifique... On dirait une princesse."

\- C'était l'effet escompté. Nath aussi comme ça. Lança Wanda en souriant encore. Pietro ne cessait de loucher sur la robe de sa soeur, sur sa soeur, toute entière. Elle portait une robe en soie couleur verte d'eau, recouverte de plusieurs tulles de la même couleur. Le haut du corps était parfaitement cintré avec un bustier de la même couleur, orné de quelques strass couleur diamants.

Pietro se leva et attrappa le foulard en soie vert et le posa sur les épaules de sa soeur. "Ne prend pas froid, ça serait dommage que tu ne viennes pas..."

\- Oh... Tu es ravissante Wanda. Lâcha la russe qui entra derrière eux.

Les jumeaux se retournèrent sur la sublime Natasha. Une robe ivoire, un peu moins bouffante que celle de Wanda mais tout aussi spectaculaire. Nath avait choisit, pour le haut, un cœur croisé, les strass ornés seulement le milieu du bustier dans toute sa longueur puis recouvrait également le bas de la jupe. Elles étaient toutes les deux magnifiques. "Vous êtes splendides."

Pietro se demanda si sa partenaire serait elle aussi habillée de cette sorte, et se demanda toujours s'il y irait tout compte fait à cette fête.

Les filles se complimentèrent un instant puis filèrent à nouveau dans leur chambre. Pietro s'assit à nouveau tout en grimaçant, lorsque l'archer du groupe arriva dans le salon. "C'est normal que ta soeur et Nath sont habillées comme dans Cendrillon?" Demanda Clint en attrapant sa montre sur la table basse.

\- C'est pour la soirée.

\- Quelle soirée ? Demanda t'il en fourrant son porte feuille dans sa poche.

\- Le bal de bienfaisance, tu sais... Il paraît que tous les ans c'est la même galère. Lâcha Pietro pour se moquer gentiment.

\- Oh merde... Putain, j'avais oublié, c'est pas demain au moins?!

\- Samedi prochain. Murmura Pietro.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter. Lâcha Clint en enfilant sa veste.

\- Toi non plus, on dirait.

\- Faut que j'appelle Laura, pour voir si elle m'accompagne toujours. Et toi tu vas avec qui?

\- Ivy griffin, agent 36.

\- Ivy griffin, je connais pas. Dit Clint qui connaissait pourtant beaucoup d'agent.

\- Trop jeune pour toi. Se moquait Pietro.

\- Sûrement.

\- Comment tu vas t'habiller? Demanda soudainement le jeune anxieux.

Clint soupira. "Smoking... Comment veux-tu que je m'habille?!"

\- Ouais... surtout si toutes les filles sont habillées comme Nath et Wanda... soupira le jeune. Clint regarda sa montre puis fit un bref signe et à Pietro avant de repartir. Le jeune, lui, resta là, à se demander encore comment il allait s'habiller, il se l'haïssait de ne pas avoir écouter sa soeur en commandant ses fringues depuis plus longtemps.

Le jeune se demanda comment il allait faire pour séduire la jolie Ivy. C'était la première fois qu'il allait à se genre de bal, c'était la première fois qu'il y allait en compagnie d'une femme qui n'était pas encore sienne. C'était une première, pour tout, puisqu'il ne savait pas non plus danser.

.

 **J-7**

.

Pietro était concentré sur l'ordinateur et regardait tous les smoking avec soin, il fallait absolument qu'il soit aussi parfait que les autres. Il chercha un moment puis laissa tomber, au pire, il demanderait à Stark. Il se décida à aller voir sa soeur. Et lui demanda quelques conseils pour danser dans un bal. Wanda non plus n'avait jamais participé à ce genre de bal, mais il savait que sa sœur était plus habille que lui pour ça.

La jeune femme accepta de lui donner des conseils, les jumeaux finirent par aller dans la bibliothèque qui était assez grande pour que l'on puisse y danser. Il y avait plus de 10 mètres de livres, deux grand fauteuil et un grand canapé, qu'ils poussèrent contre le mur, un lecteur CD, un piano à queue et même un bar.

Wanda montra quelques pas de danse à son frère. Une sorte de valse mais le jeune s'emmêlait les pinceaux et n'y arrivait pas. Pietro n'était pas du genre à abandonner et prit sur lui, et continua à tenter de copier les pas. Mais la sokovienne, elle, avait du mal à ne pas s'énerver, car les pas qu'elle lui montrait étaient simple mais le jeune n'y arrivait pas, trop pressé, trop stressé. La sorcière fini par lever le ton ce qui interpella l'archer qui cherchait après eux pour le dîner.

\- Ah, vous êtes, là, je me disais bien que j'entendais crier. Que faites-vous? Demanda Clint sur le seuil de la porte.

\- J'apprends à mon cher frère à danser mais il n'écoute rien du tout, et n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Pietro regarda sa jumelle de biais et croisa les bras. Il n'aimait pas quant elle le prenait de haut comme ça. Il lâcha l'affaire et sorti de la pièce manquant de faire tomber l'archer au passage.

\- Il a l'air frustré. Constata Clint.

\- Il n'écoute rien. Soupira Wanda.

\- C'est pas simple d'apprendre à danser. Le défendit Clint

\- Ce n'est pas si compliqué.

\- Pour toi peut-être, je me souviens de la première fois que Nath m'a appris à danser... Elle m'a pété le poignet. Dit-il en souriant tout de même. La jeune femme grimaça et alla éteindre la musique.

\- J'en parlerais à Nath. Dit Clint en remontant au salon avec Wanda.

\- Ça serait bien parce que moi, je ne sais pas trop danser non plus.

\- T'inquiète pas, va.

.

 **J-6**

.

Pietro était sur le canapé, attendant patiemment que l'acher et Black Widow reviennent du shield. Il se leva directement lorsque Clint entra. "Où est Nath? "

\- Euh.. au Shield... Pourquoi... Dit Clint en posant sa veste.

\- Elle en a pour longtemps? Demanda aussitôt le jeune.

-Deux-trois jours. Lâcha l'archer en déposant son porte-feuille sur le bar.

\- Quoi?

\- Peut-être quatre, qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Clint en voyant le jeune se décomposer.

\- Rien... Tout va bien. J'ai pas encore encore de smoking, je ne sais pas comment Ivy va s'habiller vu que c'est mon premier bal au Shield, tout le monde sait plus ou moins comment vont s'habiller leurs partenaires vu qu'ils sont tous en couple ! Et en plus de ça... Le jeune se laissa tomber dans le canapé. "Je ne sais toujours pas danser... La loose."

Clint grimaça et s'assit sur la table basse. "Faut pas t'en faire."

\- On est dimanche Clint. J'ai même pas de smoking. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Et ben, loue s'en un! Tiens, Clint sortit son stark-phone et griffonna un numéro de téléphone d'une boutique sur un bout de papier qui lui remis entre les mains. "Ils travaillent avec le shield. Pénélope Garcia, c'est avec elle qu'on traite pour les fringues en missions."

\- Merci. Murmura le jeune, faisant encore une tête déconfite.

\- Hey... Faut pas t'en faire...

\- Ce qui me fait chier c'est que je la connais pas! Souffla Pietro.

\- Qui l'agent 36?

\- Oui.

\- Elle a été commis d'office? Demanda Clint.

\- Non, mais c'était soit j'invitais quelqu'un, ou soit c'était Maria Hill. Lâcha t'il en roulant des yeux.

Clint sourit. "Et donc, comment est-elle l'âgent 36?

\- Elle est jolie, elle est spontanée. J'ai déjà parlé avec elle au Shield, elle est sympa, mais je la vois que au boulot, je sais pas comment elle est dans la vie, tu vois. Est-ce qu'elle va s'habiller comme ma sœur, ou alors... J'en sais rien. Soupira Pietro.

\- Tu te prends trop la tête. Et toute les filles s'habilleront comme Wanda. Lui confia Clint.

\- Comment tu le sais? Demanda Pietro en levant un sourcil septique.

\- Parce que ça fait 15 ans que j'y vais à ce fichu bal. Lâcha Clint en riant.

\- Tu dois savoir danser toi! Lâcha aussitôt Pietro en se levant.

\- Euh... Bafouilla Clint qui leva les yeux sur le jumeau.

\- Apprend-moi! S'te plaît Clint apprend-moi... J'ai envie d'être comme tout le monde, j'ai envie de... Que... J'en ai marre de rester célibataire... Et là... Je peux enfin inviter une fille... Tu comprends... Tout le monde est en couple... Tony et Potts, Cap et l'agent 13, Rhodey et l'agent 19, ma sœur et la vision, même Nath est en couple...

\- Euh... Bruce est porté disparu. .

\- Ouais ben, elle est couple quand même.

\- Tu m'oublies, moi. Glissa Clint.

\- T'es toujours marié. S'te plaît Clint... Implora le jeune.

\- Ok... Mais là, j'ai plein de truc à faire... Après manger, ce soir d'accord.

\- Yes...

\- Et appelle le numéro que je t'ai filé.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Au soir Clint alla rejoindre Pietro. Il éteignit la musique que le jeune avait mise et commença à lui montrer comment se positionner. "Bon, il y a trois sortes de danses au bal. Il y a la valse anglaise, plus lente que celle de vienne, il y a le tango, de salon, pas argentin, T'inquiète c'est pas des trucs de fou et le slow. Je dois pas te l'apprendre celle là."

\- C'est la valse que je faisais avec Wanda. Dit Pietro qui n'en était même pas sûr.

\- Ok, on va commencer par celle là donc. Ta main gauche, doit être plaquée sur sa hanche. Annonça Clint en plaquant la sienne sur la hanche de Pietro. Clint attrappa lui-même celle de Pietro et la plaqua lui même sur sa propre hanche. Puis attrappa la seconde qu'il prit dans la sienne. "Tu vois."

Le jeune hocha de la tête. Puis Clint lâcha la main de Pietro et se détacha. "Maintenant que tu sais pour les mains. On va apprendre les pas. Ton pied droit doit se mettre entre mes pieds, enfin. Devant mais entre les deux. Voilà comme ça. Maintenant glisse ton pied droit entre les miens et pivote légèrement et pose le gauche sur mon pied droit."

Le jeune fit le pas mais ne réussit pas, Clint n'avait pas été assez clair.

Clint les replaça et attrappa sa hanche et sa main. "Ça sera quand même plus simple. Aller..." Le jeune plaça son pied entre les pieds de l'archer, puis pivota un quart de tour, lorsque Clint fit de même. Puis une seconde fois, pivota encore un quart de tour. "Et les voilà, on revenu au même endroit dans le sens inverse. On a fait un demi tour, c'est déjà ça."

\- Et maintenant, on refait la même chose.

\- C'est ça. Le jeune refit le pas pivota deux fois puis se remit à nouveau face à Clint. Les hommes se sourirent puis Clint reprit la danse. Pietro reprit les pas et tournoyait avec Clint. Il se prenait parfois les pieds mais commençait à comprendre les pas. Au bout de 20 minutes Clint s'arrêta. "Bon... On va s'arrêter pour ce soir. "

\- Déjà? Dit le jeune déçu.

\- On continuera demain... En lâchant la hanche du jeune.

\- D'accord... Dit Pietro en lâchant lui aussi la hanche du plus vieux.

\- On se dit rendez-vous demain. À la même heure.

\- D'accord. Merci Clint à demain.

\- De rien gamin, à demain.

.

 **J-5**

.

Pietro était dans la bibliothèque et tenta de reproduire les pas de danse seul en attendant l'archer du groupe lorsque celui-ci le regarda sur le seuil de la porte. "Ça ne sert à rien de s'entrainer seul." Le jeune se retourna et grimaça de s'être fait prendre.

"Allez, aujourd'hui on va réviser la valse, en musique." Clint alla mettre de la musique et tendit les bras vers Pietro qui s'approcha de lui. Pietro se remémorisa les pas lentement puis les hommes commencèrent à valser. Au bout de quelques pas, clint vit que le jeune était bien plus à l'aise qu'avant et commençait vraiment à maîtriser les pas. Et vu le sourire qu'arborait Pietro, il voyait qu'il était maintenant à l'aise et heureux. Clint souriait aussi de le voir moins crispé et plus détendu quant à la soirée.

Les hommes tournoyaient dans la bibliothèque se souriant et riant d'être aussi synchro tous les deux. Au bout d'une grosse demie-heure, ils décidèrent d'arrêter.

\- C'est cool, tu commence à être parfait en valse. Demain, on attaquera le tango, c'est un tout petit peu plus compliqué, mais ça va aller. Lâcha Clint leur mains toujours agrippées sur l'autre. Le jeune grimaça. Clint lâcha sa hanche et la main de Pietro et releva son visage. "Ça va aller Pietro si je te le dis." Le jeune acquiesça et Clint alla se servir un verre. "Alors t'as appelé pour ton smoking?"

\- Ouais... Je vais le chercher demain. Dit le jeune en le rejoignant au bar.

\- D'accord. Si tu veux demain, je fais rien de l'aprem. On peut commencer avant de manger si tu veux. Proposa t'il en servant également un verre au jeune.

\- D'accord.

\- Alors... T'as été au Shield aujourd'hui?

\- Oui... Dit seulement Pietro. Clint leva un sourcil attendant la suite. "Quoi?"

\- L'agent 36. Soupira Clint.

\- Toujours aussi jolie.

\- Elle te plait pas? Demanda Clint avant de boire plus de la moitié de son verre.

\- Si.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter plus que ça. Lâcha Clint en ricanant.

\- Si.. si... On se connait à peine c'est tout.

\- Si elle a accepté ton invitation, c'est que tu dois lui plaire.

\- Et toi ta femme? Elle vient tout compte fait.

\- Elle vient... Elle a toujours adoré ce genre de bal. Peu importe le cavalier. Ajouta Clint.

\- C'est dommage que vous vous séparez.

\- C'est la vie, ça faisait déjà un moment que ça n'allait plus dans notre couple. Parfois faut aller de l'avant... ou reculer... Enfin... Voilà... Laura et moi... C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Clint avala le reste de son verre puis reprit. "Bon... il se fait tard... Je vais aller me pieuter."

\- Ok, moi aussi. Bonne nuit Clint.

\- Bonne nuit Pietro.

.

 **J-4**

.

Le jeune se dépêcha, son smoking à la main, il entra brusquement dans la bibliothèque et découvrit un Hawkeye au piano, la mélodie était splendide et les notes particulièrement bien jouées. Pietro sourit et ferma les yeux se laissant transporter. Il déposa son smoking sur le canapé, puis s'approcha doucement de l'archer. Il déposa une main sur son épaule qui fit sursauter Clint qui cessa de jouer. "Continue... Je savais pas que tu savais jouer du piano." Clint lui sourit seulement et se remit face à l'instrument. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les touches et la mélodie retentit. Pietro ferma les yeux et posa sa seconde main sur Clint. Il souriait à l'entente de cette douce musique. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Clint Barton pouvait être aussi reposant, c'était si romantique, si doux puis Clint rompit la magie.

"Il faudrait peut-être commencer l'entrainement. Tu n'es pas un petit rat." Pietro leva un sourcil. Encore heureux qu'il n'était pas un rat. Un rat c'est moche.

Clint se leva. "Bon... Le tango. C'est simple. C'est en 4 temps. Lent, pause, rapide, rapide, lent, pause. Gauche, droit, droit gauche, à droite et tu ramène le pied gauche. Comme ca. Clint se positionna à côté de lui, et lui attrappa la taille, et la main gauche. "Devant, devant, devant à droite et... Pietro avait oublié d'aller à droite et lui marcha sur le pied... Les hommes rirent puis reprirent. "Devant, devant, devant à droite et tu ramène. Voilà. On recommence. On va compter les pas. Slow, Quick, Quick, slow. Bien... Tu n'as qu'à avancer, toi, ta partenaire fait le même en miroir." Clint se pivota face à lui. "La posture des mains est la même que pour la valse. Sauf que là... Il amena le bras gauche du coureur sur ses reins. "C'est un peu collé serré. Pour toi... La femme, elle, pose sa main sur ta hanche."

\- D'accord. Lâcha Pietro légèrement gêné d'entourer la taille de l'archer.

\- Bon... Essaye de ne pas m'écraser les pieds. Lâcha Clint en riant. "C'est parti. Pied gauche... Slow, Speed, Speed, slow. Bien. On continue. Slow, Speed, Speed, slow. Bien... Bon, maintenant que tu as les bases. On va ajouter quelques mouvement. Tu connais maintenant le tempo. Au lieu d'aller tout droit, tu vas aller vers la gauche, tu ramène ton pied droit, sans le poser et tu le met devant ensuite. Comme ca. Gauche, tu ramène et devant."

Le jeune imita le plus vieux puis Clint reprit. "Ensuite le gauche en avant et tu ramène le droit. On y va." Pietro commença. À gauche, devant, devant, devant. "On va enchaîner les deux."

\- Mais comment je saurais quand faire le deuxième pas?

\- Ta cavalière saura, elle n'a qu'à te suivre. Tu guides, elle suit.

\- Je t'ai quand même marcher sur le pied tout à l'heure, ça peut arriver non?

\- C'est son premier bal?

\- Ça fait trois ans qu'elle est au Shield.

\- Elle sait danser le tango donc. Aller en position. Devant, devant, devant, droite. Gauche, devant, devant, devant. Bien , maintenant, on faire des pas croisés. TU vas faire des pas croisés. En 4 temps. Et je te suis.

Pietro pinça les lèvres, ferma les yeux puis les ouvrir et commença, Clint le suivit. Le jeune sourit, l'archer fit de même. "Tu vois... Prend confiance en toi. Bon... Je vais t'apprendre d'autre pas..." Les hommes danserent ainsi pendant plus d'une demie-heure, ratant même l'heure du repas. Ils remontèrent ensuite manger le reste des pizzas et allèrent ensuite se coucher.

.

 **J-3**

.

\- Hello

\- Salut... Prêt pour le tango, monsieur Maximoff?

\- Prêt... Déclara le jeune faisant craquer son cou. Il s'approcha de Clint et l'entoura directement. Il commença directement à enchaîner les pas appris de la veille puis Clint lui en apprit d'autres. Le jeune progressait à toute vitesse et ravissait Clint, même lorsqu'il le fit tournoyait.

\- Bien... Je pense que ça ira pour aujourd'hui.

\- T'es sûre?

\- Oui... On s'entraînera en musique demain.

\- Ok...

\- Tiens, j'ai croisé ton agent 36... Elle est pas mal du tout dis donc... Je savais pas que t'aimais les blondes.

Pietro pouffa de rire. "Tu m'as jamais vu avec personne d'autre de toute façon."

\- Je te pensais plus brune ou châtain.

\- Ah bon... C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie. Pas sûre que je lui plaise mais... On verra bien.

\- Pourquoi tu lui plairais pas? T'es beau garçon, tu es pleine d'entrain, t'es extraverti, dynamique...

Le jeune se mordit la lèvre, et ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord avec l'archer.

\- Prend confiance en toi. Tu es bon gars Pietro. Et je suis sûre que tu lui plais. C'est pas possible autrement.

\- Merci Clint... Pour la danse et pour tout le reste.

\- Mais de rien... Allez file.

\- À demain...

\- À demain Pietro, repose toi bien.

.

 **J-2**

.

\- Bon... Aujourd'hui c'est musique... Tu guides, je te suis. Tu fais ce que tu veux comme pas... C'est toi qui prend les rennes. Je ne t'apprendrais rien d'autre... En piste. Monsieur Maximoff.

Le jeune hésita, mais Clint se positionna face à lui et lui attrappa la main. Pietro regarda son partenaire, souffla doucement puis commença. Le jeune enchaîna tous les pas qu'il connaissait et Clint suivait parfaitement tout les pas. Le jeune connaissait sept pas de tango en tout. Clint n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de se tromper dans les pas miroirs. Le coureur prenait plaisir à danser lorsqu'il comprit que Clint arrivait parfaitement à le suivre.

Le couple dansa pendant toute l'heure. Clint continu à suivre le coureur et se laissa prendre au jeu de la séduction de la danse. Peu à peu les hommes inverserent leur rôles Clint fut le guide et Pietro le suiveur. Les pas étaient plus que sensuels et leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés. L'archer termina la danse par un pas plus que collé serré, Pietro dans ses bras, leurs bouche à deux centimètres l'une de l'autre. Leur regard se croiserent, Pietro beuga sur les lèvres de l'archer. Celui ci lui sourit. " Tu as vraiment bien progressé."

Le jeune se remit debout et se recoiffa sommairement.

\- Tu es prêt. Lança Clint.

\- T'es sûre...

\- Ouais...

\- On pourrait réviser la valse demain. Proposa tout de même le jeune.

\- D'accord... Pas de souci... Bon... Je... Je vais me coucher. Bafouilla Clint tout de même perturbé par ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

.

 **J-1**

.

\- Salut... Dit le jeune.

\- Salut... Alors... La valse ce soir?

\- Oui...

Les garçons se mirent en position et danserent la valse mais furent vite lassés, c'était toujours la même chose.

Le jeune profita que Clint changeait de musique pour aller boire un verre puis se retourna vers l'archer. "Dis... Pour le slow... Je sais danser... Mais... Pour la position des main tu sais toi?"

\- Pour la position des mains il n'y a pas de règle, c'est en fonction. De toi, et de ta partenaire.

\- Tu fais quoi toi par exemple?

\- Moi, j'entoure Laura. Une main sur ses reins et l'autre un peu plus haut... En générale, la femme pose sa main sur l'épaule, mais d'autre préfèrent se tenir la main, c'est un peu moins intime.

\- Se tenir la main?

\- Je te montre. Clint attrappa la hanche de Pietro, puis sa main. Il regarda sa montre puis lâcha. "Tu veux essayer... On a un peu de temps devant nous."

Le jeune sourit et hocha de la tête. Les hommes commencèrent à danser doucement puis, Pietro lâcha la main de Clint et la posa sur son épaule. Clint sourit car le jeune avait encore inversé leur rôle. Clint déposa lui aussi sa main sur son épaule, puis Pietro descendit la sienne sur le haut de son dos. Doucement les hommes continuaient à danser, en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux tout en souriant. Puis lorsque la musique s'arrêta, ils n'arrêtent pas pour autant, se souriant comme deux enfants. Puis la montre de Clint bipa, il était 22h.

\- Bon... Je crois que t'es prêt.

\- Je l'espère.

\- Ça ira... Tu es parfait. Clint sourit puis le silence s'installa, les deux hommes restèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

\- À demain Clint. Finit par dire Pietro.

\- À demain Pietro. Les hommes repartirent tout de même ensemble vers leur chambre. Ils se sourirent une dernière fois, un sourire timide puis entrèrent chacun dans leur chambre.

.

 **Jour J**

.

C'était le grand soir, Pietro s'habit de son smoking, puis souffla un bout coup avant de rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune. Il croisa l'archer en y allant. "Hey... Tu es classe comme ça." Lâcha Pietro.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Lui retourna t'il.

\- Tu vas où? Demanda Pietro en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Chercher Laura... Lui apprit Clint.

\- Ah oh.. c'est vrai... Bafouilla Pietro.

\- On se rejoint là bas... Lâcha Clint.

\- À toute à l'heure.

\- À toute à l'heure.

Pietro regarda Clint s'en aller, et entra dans la salle commune. Tout le monde était prêt. Tous burent un dernier verre avant de se mettre en route. Il partirait avec Wanda, la Vision, Rhodey et Thor

Tony était parti chercher Pepper. Cap, emmena Sam et Nath.

Arrivé au Shield, il découvrit, Ivy, une robe longue en soie, pas trop bouffante, de couleur rouge vif. Il salut la demoiselle et lui tendit son bras. Wanda lui sourit aussitôt, accompagné de vision. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Des tables ronde de huit personnes avaient été dressé, toute attitrées.

Il fut mis à la table de Captain america, il y avait aussi l'agent 13, l'agent 19, Rhodey, Thor et le docteur Chô.

Wanda avait été installé, avec les autres, Clint y comprit. fury çommenca son discours, suivi de Maria Hill, et deux autres personnes. De là où il était placé, il avait une vue imprenable sur la table d'à côté. Il remarqua de suite que Clint n'était pas encore arrivé. Celui-ci arriva juste au moment où Fury mis fin au discours et ouvrir le bal. La belle Ivy se leva de suite pour ouvrir le bal. Tout le monde devait se mettre en place. Le bal allait commencer. Pietro choppa Clint à la foulée. "Clint..." Lâcha Pietro en agrippant son smoking.

\- Pietro... T'inquiète pas, ça va aller, souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dis... Ait confiance en toi... Chuchota le plus vieux.

Le jeune acquiesça, il aurait préféré danser largement avec Clint, ça aurait été plus simple... Il avait une telle confiance en lui à présent. Il s'avança vers Ivy et attrappa sa main. La musique retentit et Pietro enchaîna les pas de danse. La valse lui parut longue, trop longue, puis Fury sonna le début des festivités. Un apéro fut mit en place.

Pietro servir l'apéro, puis rejoingit la table d'à côté, oubliant complètement Ivy. Tony alla voir Thor, suivit par Pepper. Pietro s'incrusta à la table de Clint, il invita tout de même Ivy à faire de même. Il la présenta à tout le monde. Clint lui souriait et était très heureux pour lui. Un instant plus tard, ils lancèrent les entrées. Pietro dû retourner à sa table.

Mais maintenant, il pouvait voir son professeur de danse, qui lui souriait de temps en temps. L'archer avait l'air de ne pas s'occuper de son épouse. Enfin, ils venaient de se séparer et la femme discutait plus avec les autres qu'avec son ex-compagnon. Pietro aurait pu tuer pour échanger sa place. Ivy était sympathique mais, il n'accrochait pas. Elle avait tout pourtant mais ça ne marchait pas.

Les entrées finis, Clint rejoignit Pietro à sa table, il s'assit sur la chaise de Thor, qui discutait avec tout le monde. Il se présenta aux autres, puis discuta un moment avec son élève.

\- Ça va, t'es pas trop stressé ? Glissa t'il tout bas pour ne pas que l'agent 36 ne l'entende.

\- Un peu... J'aurais préféré danser avec toi.

\- Oh... C'est gentil. Dit Clint touché par la révélation. "Tout se passera bien ne t'inquiète pas..." Chuchota Clint.

\- Tu resteras prêt de moi.

\- Le tango, ça risque d'être chaud. Mais je jetterai un oeil sur toi. Promis. Ajouta Clint en posant sa main sur la cuisse du jeune... Fury entama le discours, Clint resta assis à la place de Thor, il pivota légèrement la tête pour regarder son directeur, la main toujours posée sur son élève.

À la fin du discours, Clint s'excusa et encouragea encore le coureur avant d'aller chercher sa partenaire de danse.

Pietro chercha Clint du regard sur la piste de danse et le trouva enfin, au loin. L'archer lui fit un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'oeil puis la musique retentit. Pietro enchaîna les pas que Clint lui avait apprit. Tous dans l'ordre. La jeune fille s'emmêlait un peu les pinceaux. Il était clair que Clint était meilleur danseur. Les garçons captaient leur regard de temps en temps. Et Pietro était pressé d'en finir avec cette danse. Hill vint à son secours en annonçant que le buffet était ouvert.

Pietro eut les félicitation de tous. Ce fut Natasha qui était la plus perturbée. "Tu danses très bien, dis donc."

\- J'ai eu un bon prof. Lâcha Pietro les joues rougissantes. Tout le monde se regardèrent. Qui était le professeur de Pietro?

\- Tu as été très bon élève aussi. Déclara Clint sans lever les yeux. Tout le monde le regarda, y compris Laura. Il leva enfin les yeux, sourit à son élève puis reprit. "Il m'a demandé de l'aide..."

Pietro souriait encore à Clint, puis retourna vers sa place. À table, Pietro angoissait, bientôt c'était le slow et ne savait toujours pas comment tenir sa partenaire. Il n'avait pas envie de conclure finalement, il n'avait pas envie de se mettre en couple et ne voulait pas qu' Ivy pense, à travers ses gestes, qu'elle lui plaisait. Pietro sortit de la pièce et alla vers les salles d'entraînements. Il envoya un message à Clint.

[De moi, à Papy, 23h03: Comment je dois tenir Ivy si elle me plait pas.]

[De moi, à Papy, 23h04: Pendant le slow je veux dire.]

[De Papy, à moi, 23h04: Elle ne te plaît plu?]

[De moi, à Papy, 23h04: Non.]

[De Papy, à moi, 23h05: Elle est charmante pourtant.]

[De moi, à Papy, 23h05: Elle me plait plus Clint...]

[De Papy, à moi, 23h06: Ok, Ça va être difficile de t'expliquer par texto, mais je pense que lui tenir la main et le plus correct.]

[De Papy, à moi, 23h08: Met un peu de distance genre... Pense qu'il y a un ballon de baudruche entre elle et toi.]

[De Papy, à moi, 23h09: T'es où?]

[De moi, à Papy, 23h09: Niveau B. Je stress un max.]

[De Papy, à moi, 23h09: T'inquiète tout ira bien. Je serais pas loin.]

Pietro rejoignit sa table puis continu de parler par texto avec Clint.

[De moi, à Papy, 23h13: Tu pourras m'apprendre d'autre pas, un de ses quatre?]

[De Papy, à moi, 23h13: Oh... Si t'es sage.]

Pietro rit et regarda Clint, qui lui fit une grimace.

[De moi, à Papy, 23h14: Tu me garde une danse?]

[De Papy, à moi, 23h15: Je te garde une danse?]

[De moi, à Papy, 23h15: Oui.]

[De Papy, à moi,23h15: D'accord.]

Le jeune sursauta lorsque Ivy l'informa que Fury faisait son discours. Il rangea son téléphone et regarda une énième fois son archer avant de regarder Fury, puis il fut l'heure du slow. Ivy mit aussitôt la main sur l'épaule de Pietro mais Pietro la lui enleva et la prit dans la sienne. Elle sourit tout de même, se disant que c'était galant de sa part, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas en couple. "C'est très galant..." Dit aussitôt la jeune fille.

\- De?

\- Me tenir la main... Puisque nous ne sommes pas en couple. Déclara t-elle rougissante.

\- Oui... Dit seulement Pietro qui savait très bien à présent qu'ils ne le seront jamais.

\- Ce sont les couple qui se tiennent ainsi. Déclara t-elle.

\- Pas toujours... Déclara Pietro en voyant Laura poser sa main sur l'épaule de Clint. Durant la danse, Pietro ne prêta pas trop attention à la belle Ivy, préfèrant regarder Clint. Il dansait tellement bien. Laura avait l'air ravie de danser même si elle ne prêtait aucunes attention à Clint. C'était bien dommage se dit-il.

La danse dura une éternité, et Pietro espérait que cela finisse et qu'il s'en aille. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que Pietro ne lui plaisait pas puisqu'elle tenta par elle même, de l'embrasser. Le jeune dévia ses lèvres. "Je suis désolé... Je... Tu es superbe mais... Nous deux ça ne marchera pas."

\- J'ai fais quelques chose?

\- Non... C'est moi... J'aime quelqu'un d'autre, je crois. Avoua Pietro.

\- Oh... d'accord... Désolé...

\- Tu n'y es pour rien... Murmura t'il.

\- Allons manger les desserts. Se reprit la femme souriant tout de même.

Pietro rejoignit la table et découvrit les serveurs apporter les desserts. Il mangea sans conviction. Se remémorant la phrase dite plus tôt. "J'aime quelqu'un d'autre, je crois." Parlait t'il de Clint? Le jeune fut troublé par sa propre phase. Le dessert fini. L'agent 36 rejoignit ses amies. Pietro fut lui, rejoint par Clint avec un verre.

\- Où est ta dulcinée?

\- Pas encore née... Répondit seulement Pietro.

\- Tu lui plais pas? C'est étonnant.

\- Elle me plait pas..

\- Ah... Alors... Ce slow. Tu t'es bien débrouillé. Affirma l'archer.

\- Mouais... C'était long. Très long. Ennuyeux même.

\- T'inquiète. C'était pareil de mon côté. Laura est là... Mais c'est comme-ci elle est absente... Elle fait juste bonne figure. Lâcha Clint qui regardait son ex femme sourire aux autres.

\- Merci. Dit soudainement Pietro.

\- Pour?

\- La danse... Et tout ce qui va avec... T'as été un amour.

\- Un amour? Lâcha Clint surpris de ce surnom. Il etait clair que ça changeait de viellard, l'ancêtre, ou même Papi.

\- Oui... Personne n'arrive à me supporter... T'es le seul je crois... Ajouta Pietro pour l'aiguiller.

\- Je crois bien aussi. Enfin... Tu es beaucoup plus calme... Avec moi...

Les hommes parlèrent pendant un moment puis la musique retentit. De la musique moderne ou aucunes danse n'etait imposées. Et aucun partenaire non plus. Pietro ne revu plus Ivy. Clint passa la soirée avec les Avengers. Et surtout Pietro.

La fête finit, tous repartirent. Clint alla déposer Laura, tandis que Pietro rentrait avec les autres.

Arrivé au QG le jeune prit un verre avec les autres et tous ne parlèrent que de femmes et de couple. Pietro emporta son verre dans la bibliothèque. Il le déposa sur le piano, puis s'assit face à l'instrument. Il caressa lentement les touches, puis appuit sur l'une d'entre elles, puis sur une autre. Il composa une petite melodie, tout en buvant son verre, puis une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et découvrit un beau sourire de Clint.

\- Tu te mets au piano maintenant. Déclara seulement le plus vieux.

\- J'aime bien... Marmonna Pietro.

\- Comment ça s'est passé avec Ivy? Demanda Clint en déposant sa deuxième main sur son épaule.

\- Mal, pour elle, je crois... Elle me plait plus. Déclara le jeune sentant les mains de Clint lui masser les épaules.

\- D'accord... Pietro sentit les mains de Clint se détacher puis une douce musique rententit. Clint attrapa la main de Pietro posée sur les touches et le fit se lever. Le jeune fut surpris, mais suivit l'archer au milieu de la pièce. Il lui donna la main et enserra sa taille. "Je t'avais promis de te garder une danse." Chuchota t'il. Le jeune sourit et dansa doucement avec l'archer. Pietro fini par lâcher la main de Clint et la posa sur son épaule. Clint posa la sienne sur sa nuque. Il posa ensuite son front contre le sien, tout en continuant de danser. "C'était tout de même une belle soirée."

\- Ça aurait pu être mieux. Murmura le jeune en pensant qu'il aurait préféré Clint comme partenaire.

\- Dans tous les cas, j'ai apprécié t'apprendre à danser... J'ai apprécié cette semaine. Ajouta Clint.

\- Moi aussi.

Clint lâcha la nuque du coureur, décolla son front du sien, remonta sa main sur la mâchoire du jeune pour qu'il relève la tête et tenta le tout pour le tout. Les garçons se regardèrent, Pietro avait l'air pétrifié, Clint l'était tout autant mais finit tout de même par réduire l'espace entre leur bouche.

Le jeune se laissa prendre les lèvres par le plus vieux, tout en ne cessant pas de danser. Leur langues jouaient entre elles. Leurs mains se caressaient, mais jamais ils ne cesserent de danser.

Clint rompit leur baiser. "L'année prochaine, tu seras mon cavalier pour le bal."

\- J'espère bien. Murmura Pietro en déposant un baiser chaste sur son nouveau cavalier.

 **Fin**


	3. La promesse

Les secrets et promesses sont faites pour être tenu. Clint en a conscience ce à présent.

Rating M.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Promesse.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Au fond de son lit, Clint tentait de se reposer, cette mission n'avait pas été simple, il s'était pris quelques coups, notamment lors de la dernière attaque qui lui avait laissé une blessure au niveau de la hanche. Ce n'était pas tellement la blessure qui le fatiguait c'était la longueur de la mission. 72h sans vraiment dormir sur ses deux oreilles, même le trajet avait été rude pour lui. En couple depuis quelques temps, son petit ami avait émit l'idée de devoiler aux autres leur petit secret. Le père de famille avait déjà réfléchi à la question et hésitait toujours.

Il sourit largement lorsqu'il vit son homme sortir de la salle de bain et s'allonger à ses côtés. Le jeune homme caressa aussitôt le visage de l'archer. "Tu vas te reposer un peu?"

\- Oui... Et toi non... S'amusa de dire Clint.

\- Je vais aller courir un peu. Repose-toi... Murmura Pietro en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Clint sourit puis regarda son homme sortir. La sieste sera bonne après cette mission de fou, les combats, le manque de sommeil et le bruit l'avaient épuisés. Et pour couronner le tout, en revenant, il avait apprit que le frère de Thor, habiterait avec eux, qu'il s'était rangé, mais avait été banni de Asgard sur terre. Le colonel Fury voulant garder un œil sur lui, avait eut la bon idée de le faire résider ici, à la tour, Quelle fausse bonne idée.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se reposer. Ce fut dans un état de fatigue avancé que Clint commençait à s'endormir lentement lorsqu'il sentit une légère caresse sur sa tempe. Il sourit doucement puis fini par ouvrir les yeux. Le bleu de ses yeux percuta une paire de yeux vert comme l'émeraude. "Loki." Cracha t'il en se reculant comme il le pouvait au fond de son lit, pour échapper à son visiteur.

Le dieu resta debout et sourit doucement, en regardant l'archer pétrifié. "Ne craint rien, joli cœur ce n'est que moi."

\- Joli coeur?! Mais t'es sérieux! Barre-toi d'ici, barre toi de ma chambre! Cracha Clint les yeux lui sortant de la tête.

Le dieu hocha négativement de la tête... "Sais-tu pour quelles raisons j'ai accepté qu'Odin me bannisse sur terre?"

\- Mais j'en ai rien à battre ! Casse toi de là!

\- Tu as du coeur Hawkeye.

\- Et toi t'en as pas. Dégage de ma chambre de suite.

\- Je pensais que... Ronronna le dieu en grimpant sur le lit face à un Clint le regardant terrorisé. "Je pensais que... Oeil de faucon." Ronronna encore Loki.

\- Tu penses mal. Lâcha Clint en glissant sa main en dehors du lit, pour tenter d'attraper n'importe quoi qu'il puisse lui jeter à la tête.

Ce fut lorsqu'il réussit à saisir une chose qui ressemblait à une basket que le dieu s'éclipsa puis la porte vola grande ouverte. "Pietro." Murmura t'il.

\- Clint? Ça va? T'es blanc comme un cul.

\- Je... Bafouilla Clint en lâchant sa chaussure. "J'ai fais un cauchemar."

\- Oh mon pauvre petit. Lâcha t'il en attrapant sa montre sur le chevet de l'archer.

\- Rigole pas.

\- Je rigole pas... Chuchota Pietro en déposant une seconde fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. "Allez j'y vais pour de bon. Bisous à tout à l'heure."

Clint soupira longuement lorsque la porte se ferma. "Friday, empêche Loki d'entrer s'il te plaît."

\- Bien monsieur Barton. Annonça l'IA pendant que Clint sombrait lentement. Deux heures plus tard, l'archer s'était endormis mais ses instincts d'agents l'empêchaient de dormir profondément, il entendit à nouveau la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir lentement. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux pour ne pas être encore face à Loki. Ses traits tendus se transformerent lorsqu'il aperçut un beau blond aux yeux bleus. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là encore?"

\- Tu me manques déjà. Souffla le jeune en s'approchant de Clint

Clint ricana. "T'es même pas allé courir? Même pas un peu?"

\- Non... Je préfère rester avec toi. Dit-il en enlevant ses baskets.

\- Va courir Pietro, arrête de t'en faire pour moi. Reprit Clint.

\- J'ai envie de toi! Déclara soudainement Pietro, phrase qui surprit l'archer.

\- Pardon? Beugea Clint.

\- T'as très bien compris. Lâcha Pietro en souriant tout en grimpant sur son homme.

\- Pietro... Lâcha Clint en riant doucement.

\- Mon sucre d'orge... Ronronna Pietro en enlevant la couette et découvrant les pectoraux de son homme.

\- Mon sucre d'orge?... Lâcha Clint en riant encore, tandis que le jeune glissa ses mains froides sur son buste. "Han... Attend... Piet, doucement." Lâcha Clint en frissonnant aux caresses du plus jeune.

\- Je veux être avec toi... Susurra Pietro en approchant sa bouche de sa gorge.

\- Je sais, moi aussi... J'ai réfléchis à ... Clint frémit sentant la langue de son homme glisser sur sa gorge. "Hummmm..." Gémit-il ensuite. "Je vais leur dire..." Clint gémit encore... "Je t'aime trop Pietro."

\- Tais-toi... Râla Pietro en glissant sa main jusqu'à son ventre, puis son pubis. Le jeune se faufila doucement sous l'élastique de son boxer et commença à caresser lentement le sexe de son homme. Il sourit lorsqu'il vu son partenaire fermer les yeux et entre-ouvrir la bouche.

Le jeune, sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, se faufila le long du lit puis glissa le caleçon de Clint. "Pietro." Murmura Clint. Le jeune n'attendit pas longtemps pour glisser sa langue sur la verge de son homme faisant tressaillir Clint qui lui agrippa les cheveux au passage.

Le coureur commença un léger va et vient sur le membre bien dur de Clint, tandis que celui-ci, caressait les cheveux de son amant d'une main et son cou de l'autre.

Le jeune s'arrêtait de temps à autre, juste pour regarder les traits de son homme, juste le voir se mordre la lèvre, se la lécher, ou bien juste pincer les lèvres sous l'effet de la bouche de Pietro.

Le jeune finit par s'arrêter et se redressa. Il le contempla, les paupières mi-closes à présent, la bouche entre-ouverte, les traits de son visage complètement détendus. Il se glissa le long de son corps, puis fouilla dans un sac au pied du lit, afin de trouver du gel et lui vola un baiser au passage. Il se redressa ensuite sur les genoux et remonta doucement les fesses de son amant, puis sortit son engin. Il regarda son homme tressaillir lorsqu'il fit couler une goutte de gel entre ses fesses. Il se pencha à nouveau sur lui. "J'ai trop envie de toi, tu peux pas savoir." Murmura le plus jeune des deux.

Clint sourit en coin puis se mordit la lèvre avant de laisser tomber son crâne sur l'oreiller. Il sentit ensuite son homme s'immiscer doucement en lui, puis savoura la sensation de la main de Pietro sur son propre sexe. Clint agrippa de suite les cuisses de son amant. Le jeune toujours sur ses genoux, entrait en lui et le caressait doucement tout en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

Clint gémissait doucement à chaque introduction de Pietro, le jeune prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec lui en ressortant à chaque fois. Clint ouvrit les yeux et ronchonna un instant. "Pietro... Arrête de faire ça..."

Le jeune sourit en coin, Clint le priait presque de lui faire l'amour. Il arrêta son petit jeu et en commença un nouveau. Il fit des va et vient plus abruptes et plus accélérés également. Clint gémit fortement aux accoups de son partenaire, puis le jeune reprit un mouvement doux à un tempo plus lent.

Clint semblait au bord de l'extase, agrippant toujours fermement les cuisses de son homme. "Dis-moi, que tu aimes Clint."

\- Quoi? Bafouilla Clint appréciant les mouvements de son partenaires.

\- Tu aimes? Demanda Pietro en faisant jouer sa main plus vite sur son membre.

\- Ouiiii... Pietroooo... embrasse-moi. Supllia Clint.

Le jeune s'approcha de sa bouche et glissa sa langue en lui. Un ballet de langue s'instaura entre les hommes, mêlé de gémissement saccadés de la part de l'archer. Pietro accéléra une dernière fois ses va et vient afin de se déverser en lui, tandis que Clint gémissait encore en sa bouche. Après quelques mouvements de plus, le jeune se répandit en lui, poussant un gémissement de plaisir lui aussi.

Pietro sourit, satisfait, ainsi que l'archer qui humectait ses lèvres,le coureur se laissa tomber sur le côté. Les hommes eurent un fou rire. C'était la première fois pour Clint. La première fois qu'il se faisait pénétrer et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié. Les hommes restèrent un peu l'un contre l'autre. Clint avait pris une décision importante. "Je t'aime Pietro, je... On va leur avouer ce soir. Je te le promets, D'accord?"

\- D'accord... Dit seulement le coureur. Clint se leva avec un peu de mal, dû à sa blessure et alla se faire une petite toilette, tandis que Pietro alla sous la douche.

Lavé et à nouveau dans son lit, Clint s'emmitouffla dans les couvertures. Pietro lui, après une bonne douche, alla tout de même courir un peu avant le dîner du soir et d'avouer aux autres ce qui les unissaient. L'archer fit une sieste d'une heure environ, il se leva, passa un peu d'eau sur son visage puis descendit rejoindre les autres pour le dîner.

À table, c'était le silence radio, personne avait l'air d'apprécier la venue de Loki Laufeyson. À la fin du repas, Clint entreprit d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je... J'ai un truc à vous dire. Bafouilla t'il. Tout le monde le regarda en levant un sourcil. Il regarda son homme qui levait également les sourcils. "Pietro et moi, sommes ensemble." Tout le monde fut surpris. Tout le monde, y comprit Pietro. Clint le regarda et fronça les sourcils. "Je te l'avais promis."

\- Tu m'as rien promis Clint. Lâcha seulement le jeune.

\- Cet apres midi, je t'ai dis que j'allais avouer, après que...

\- Cet après midi? J'ai couru toute l'après midi Clint! Il regarda Steve qui semblait confirmer ses dires, puis il baissa les yeux. "Mais je suis heureux que tu ais eu le courage de le dire."

Clint sourit faussement. Si ce n'était pas Pietro qui lui avait fait l'amour, qui d'autre ça pouvait-être? Il réalisa soudainement, qu'il avait ordonné à Friday de ne pas laisser entrer Loki. Mais peut-être que l'IA l'avait laissé entrer ... Sous la forme de Pietro Maximoff. Clint lança un regard furtif vers le demi dieu, celui ci sourit pleinement et lui fit un clin d'oeil qui le fit frissonner de dégoût. Il venait de perdre sa virginité avec Loki Laufeyson.

Fin.


	4. Appel de détresse partie 1

**Titre:** Appel de detresse

 **Perso** : Clint Barton, Pietro maximoff,

 **Pairing:** Hawksilver

 **Rating:** k

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé** : Clint reçoit un appel en plein milieu de la nuit.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Appel de détresse**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Il est allongé dans son lit et regarde le numéro de téléphone qui s'affiche sur son portable qui vibre. Il le saisit, décroche finalement et chuchote pour ne réveiller personne. "Allô."

\- Allô... Dit une voix qu'il ne reconnait pas de suite.

\- Oui...

\- Euh... C'est Pietro, Pietro Maximoff.

Il lève les sourcils, qu'est ce que Pietro Maximoff a à lui dire en plein milieu de la nuit. "Ah..."

\- Oui...

Le silence est de mise, Clint regarde tout de même l'heure sur son réveil. 23h12, pas si tard que ça pour un jeune comme Maximoff, mais pour lui... Il décide finalement de se lever et de sortir de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller Laura. "Comment... Comment vas-tu?"

\- Je... Je vais bien... Je suis vivant. Plaisante le gosse.

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué.. Que... Que me vaut ton appel? Demande Clint en descendant les escaliers silencieusement.

\- Je... Est ce que ma soeur, Wanda, est là ? Clint est surpris de cette question, Biensure que non, elle n'est pas là. Elle est au QG, comme les autres.

\- Non... Je suis chez moi... Bafouille t'il soudainement.

\- Oh... Désolé... Je voulais pas te déranger.

Clint traverse le salon plonge dans l'obscurité puis se dirige machinalement vers la cuisine. Il allume l'expresso et insère une capsule.

\- C'est rien, T'as l'air bouleversé... Enfin on se connait pas trop bien tout les deux.. j'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de te connaitre.

\- Trop rapide pour toi.

Clint tente d'étouffer son rire pour ne réveiller personne. "Tu commences déjà. Alors sinon, pourquoi tu voulais appeler ta soeur à une heure aussi tardive?"

\- Je... Euh.. je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé...

\- C'est pas grave... Tu devais avoir une bonne excuse... Au fait comment t'as eu mon numéro?

\- J'ai mes sources.

\- Hill? Se doute Clint.

\- Bingo.

\- Alors raconte-moi... Comment ça se passe pour toi?

L'archer sort une cuillère et du sucre et va les déposer sur la table basse puis reviens vers la cuisine.

\- Ça va, les infirmières sont aux petits soins pour moi.

\- Les pauvres demoiselles... Elles te réconfortent lors de tes cauchemar... Se moque l'archer, mais il a dû toucher une corde sensible compte tenu de la réponse de son interlocuteur.

\- Hummmm...

\- Maximoff ? Dit Clint qui s'inquiète de son silence.

\- Je suis là.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais parler à ta sœur aussi tard...

\- Pour rien. Dit seulement le jeune, gêné de cette situation à présent.

\- Allez gamin dis-moi. Insiste Clint.

\- Je... Tu vas te foutre de moi...

\- Mais non... Attend, je m'installe bien et je suis à toi. Il attrape sa tasse pleine et reviens dans le salon.

\- T'es où là ?

\- Chez moi.

\- Où?

\- Ah... Dans mon canapé, je me suis fais un petit café du coup.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit encore Pietro .

\- Arrête de t'excuser... C'est moi qui devrait être désolé.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi... Lâche Clint directement.

\- Ah...

\- Oui... Ah...

Le silence règne à nouveau. Pietro ne dit plus rien. Clint entend la respiration du jeune.

\- J'ai cassé l'ambiance non?

\- Non... C'est juste que... Je regrette pas de l'avoir fait. Avoue le gamin.

\- Personne ne s'est jamais sacrifié pour moi... Enfin si, y'a Natasha. Avoue lui aussi Clint.

\- La rousse?

\- Oui... C'est le surnom que ta soeur lui donne?

\- ... Oui...

\- Ah... Et moi? J'aimerais bien savoir comment elle m'appelle.

\- Papy. Lance le jeune.

\- Menteur. Lâche Clint en ricanant.

\- Vieillard... Propose encore Pietro.

\- Mais non...

\- Mais si... Non... L'archer... Hawkeye...

\- Je sais pas si c'est le bon moment mais j'aimerai bien savoir comment elle appelle les autres...

\- Ben, écoute, je peux pas trop t'aider je connais pas tous leurs noms... Juste leur surnoms ... Elle me parle de Captain, d'un oiseau...

\- L'oiseau, J'adore ... Lâche Clint en riant du surnom du faucon.

\- De vision, de Stark,

\- Il a pas de surnom lui?

\- Lui non.

\- Vous lui en voulez toujours. Suppose Clint.

\- Pour ma soeur, je sais pas, pour ma part... Je l'ai encore en travers de la gorge. Lâche le jeune en grimaçant même si Clint ne peut pas le voir.

\- Je peux te comprendre... Je suis orphelin moi aussi. Révèle le plus vieux.

Ah bon? Je savais pas...

\- Mais bon, personne y est pour quelques chose, mis à part mon père peut-être. Confie Barton à nouveau.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande le jeune sans retenu.

\- Il buvait trop, beaucoups trop... Ils ont eut un accident de voiture. Fini par dire Clint.

\- Je suis désolé. S'excuse encore le jeune.

\- C'était y'a un bail. Confesse Clint. Le silence revient à nouveau entre les deux hommes. Parler de mort n'est sûrement pas une conversation des plus Joyeuse.

\- Cette fois, c'est moi qui ait cassé l'ambiance. Reprend Pietro.

\- Mais non, t'inquiète pas, alors tu m'as toujours pas dis pourquoi tu tenais absolument à avoir Wanda.

\- Je... J'ai des terreurs nocturnes. Avoue le jeune.

\- C'est que ça... Dit seulement Clint qui connait ce genre de situation pour les avoir vécu lui même.

\- Oui, ben, c'est pas un simple cauchemars... Se défend le jeune, pour ne pas que le lus vieux pense qu'il fais des mauvais rêve d'enfant.

\- Je me doute bien... Tu penses que je me moque de toi... Sûrement pas... Les cauchemars c'est notre lot de consolation chez les Avengers... On en fait tous, et pas de simple cauchemars... Je me souviens que Tony faisait des cauchemars horrible après la bataille de New York contre les chitauris.

\- Y'a de quoi... Lance le jeune à l'encontre de Stark.

\- Tu devrais essayer de voir plus loin que Stark industrie... Tony est quelqu'un de remarquable quand on le connait... Le défend tout de même Clint, même s'il sait qu'il a ses tords aussi.

\- Hummmm... Concède seulement Pietro.

\- Tu voudrais pas me raconter ton cauchemars peut être que ça te soulagerait. Propose Clint qui tente de rassurer le jeune au mieux qu'il peut mais le jeune ne répond pas." Gamin?"

\- Je suis là... Je cherche juste mes mots...

\- Je te force pas non plus...

\- Je préfère pas... C'est... Trop personnel.

\- Ok, pas de soucis... Du coup, je sais pas trop comment t'aider... tu voulais lui en parler? Demande Clint.

\- Pas vraiment non plus... Je voulais juste qu'elle m'appaise. Confesse le sokovien.

\- Comment?

\- Avec sa magie... Avoue Pietro.

\- Elle sait le faire à distance? Demande Clint qui ne sait pas encore l'immensité de sa magie.

\- Elle dit que non. Mais je suis sûre que si... Dans tous les cas, ça marche...enfin je crois... Fini par dire le jeune.

\- Je pourrais te chanter une berceuses... En plus tu dois les connaître par cœur... C'est tout frais pour toi... Se moque Clint pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tu les apprises pour tes petits enfants vieillard? Lui retourne Pietro.

\- Mes petits enfants... Faudra déjà que mon fils s'intéresse plus aux filles qu'aux jeux vidéos pour avoir des petits enfants...

\- J'ai appris que tu avais des enfants...

\- Oui, trois... Cooper, Lila et Nathaniel...

\- Donc tu pourrais vraiment être mon père. Dit le jeune subitement.

\- Euh... N'abuse pas non plus. Attends deux minutes, raccroche pas, je monte vite fait chercher des trucs...

Clint grimpe à l'étage et attrappe son sac et fourre des habits de rechange puis redescend. Il reprend le combiné. "Je suis là, Désolé..."

\- Oh... C'est... Moi... Se justifie Clint.

\- Tu fais quoi?

\- Je prépare mon sac... J'ai une mission demain... lui apprend le plus vieux.

\- Mince.

\- Quoi mince... C'est cool. J'aime bien les missions...

\- C'est quoi comme mission?

\- Une mission de routine, mais je dois être au Shield à 8h.

\- je vais te laisser dormir...

\- T'inquiète, je vais faire mon sac comme ça je pourrais dormir plus longtemps demain. Le silence revient entre eux mais personne ne raccroche, le silence dure quelques minutes puis Clint fini son café avant de se lever et d'aller en cuisine. Pietro casse ce silence.

\- Tu pars en vacances cette année ?

\- Laura s'en va avec les enfants.

\- Et pas toi?

\- J'ai du taf... Et puis bon... Se retrouver H24 ensemble, serait pas des vacances... Concède Clint en se levant.

\- T'es pas de tout repos. Plaisante le jeune.

\- Je suis pas de très bonne compagnie en ce moment. Avoue Clint en se dirigeant vers la cuisine armé de sa tasse vide.

\- T'es vieux, t'es ronchon. Se moque le jeune.

Clint rit, puis se rend compte qu'il risque de se faire incendier au réveil de son épouse. "Merde, j'ai plus de café."

\- Miséricorde... Ironique Pietro.

\- Rigole pas, ma femme serait capable de me tuer si elle est pas de café au réveil. Soupire Clint.

\- J'aurais cru que tu aurais choisi une charmante épouse au lieu d'une tueuse. Plaisante encore le jeune.

\- J'ai choisi Laura, à défaut de Natasha. Lâche Clint en riant puis reprend. "Ça va, il reste deux capsules... Ouff... Je ferais mieux de lui les laisser."

\- T'etais sérieux sur les intentions de ta femme?

\- En ce moment, c'est un peu tendu entre elle et moi, donc oui. Avoue Clint. Il regarde un instant l'heure, déjà plus de minuit.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu vas pas encore être désolé pour ça... C'est pas comme si tu y étais pour quelque chose

\- J'ai pas dis ça.

\- Oui, alors arrête de t'excuser... Et puis l'air de rien, je m'y fais à cette situation, c'est pas comme si c'était soudain, je savais que tôt ou tard on allait se séparer.

\- Vous vous séparez ?

\- On en est pas encore là.. enfin je crois. Confie le plus vieux.

\- C'est à cause des Avengers ?

\- Entre autres, plus à cause du Shield... Enfin, à cause de moi, à cause des missions, parce que je pars trop souvent en mission. Les gens changent, et les autres s'adaptent. Ça t'est déjà arrivé de revoir un couple que t'avais pas vu depuis longtemps?

\- Oui, comme tout le monde.

\- Et bien, toi tu les trouves changé, mais pas le couple, puisqu'ils se sont habitué à leur changements petits à petits, alors que toi non. Laura et moi, évoluons chacun de notre côtés et on se voit pas assez pour s'habituer à ce changement.

\- C'est bien dommage.

\- C'est la vie qui veut ça... Ce qui est dommage c'est pour Nathaniel.

\- Ton fils.

\- Oui le denier... Il a à peine 2 mois. Souffle Clint en repensant à son fils.

Pietro entend la tristesse de Clint, il tente de le faire sourire à nouveau. "Wanda m'a montré une photo de lui, il est mignon."

\- Je suis son père. S'exclame le père fièrement

Pietro rit, puis reprend. "J'imagine que les deux autres doivent être mignon eux aussi."

\- Ils le sont, forcément, ce sont mes enfants, tout les parents trouvent beaux leur enfants non?

\- Oui, mais les tiens le sont sûrement en vrai.

\- C'est gentil.

\- Tu fais quoi là, du coup, maintenant que t'as plus de café.

\- J'en sais rien ... Je fais rien, je parle avec toi... Je sais pas si je vais restais chez moi du coup. Il est bientôt 1h du matin, j'ai une heure pour arriver au Shield. Et il me faut une grosse demi heure pour émergé... Ça me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour dormir... ah, et puis de risquer de tomber nez à nez avec la tueuse droguée au café. Ajoute Clint en riant.

\- J'imagine oui, je suis désolé.

\- Arrête... T'es chiant... Et toi tu es où exactement ?

\- Dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, sans café.

\- La chance... Le silence revint Clint le coupe aussi vite. "Et ne me dis pas je suis désolé où je débarque direct au Shield pour t'en mettre une."

Pietro rit puis tanne l'archer. "J'ai pas peur de toi. Et puis si tu viens jusqu'au Shield, je te laisserais un lit, celui du bas, je doute que tu puisses monter l'échelle du lit superposé. " Plaisante le jeune.

\- Je vais finir par débarquer et te mettre une raclée, tu verras le vieillard en action. Lâche Clint en riant à moitié.

\- Tu peux. Titille le jeune.

\- Tu me défi? Ricane Clint.

\- Peut être bien. Ajoute encore le jeune en riant.

\- T'as du café ?

\- Tu sais bien qu'il y a toujours tout ici.

\- C'est tentant alors. Concède Clint.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- T'as vraiment un lit superposé ?

\- Biensure que non! Mais si tu veux, je peux te faire de la place dans le mien.

\- Dans un lit de bébé ?

\- Un king size monsieur.

\- King size, J'en doute.

\- Ok, c'est peut être pas un king size, Mais c'est lit double, je voudrais pas que tu meurs du manque de sommeil et par ma faute en plus.

\- Au pire, j'ai toujours une chambre au Shield...

\- Au pire.

\- Avec un lit simple.

\- Dommage pour toi. Ricane Pietro. Clint rit un peu puis reprend la conversation initiale.

\- Alors ce rêve ? Ça va mieux ou pas?

\- Ça va mieux... Mais je sais que je vais rêvé à nouveau.

\- T'es sûre que tu veux pas en parler? Clint comprend qu'il ne veuille pas en parler mais il sait aussi que ca lui fait fait un bien fou d'en parler. "Je sais, c'est personnel, je pense qu'on a dépassé ça non? Je viens de t'avouer que ma femme m'aime plus... Tu peux me raconter ton rêve je crois "

\- Je rêve que je me réveille en sursaut, que je me suis sacrifié... En vain, t'es quand même mort, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que moi je suis vivant... Tu peux pas savoir à quel point c'est horrifiante de voir quelqu'un mourir par ta faute, enfin, parce que j'ai échoué.

\- Pietro, quel échec? Si tu es vivant dans ton rêve, ce n'est pas un échec, et je pense que si, je peux imaginer perdre quelqu'un par ma faute si.

\- Mais toi, tu es mort alors... Je... Je suis content d'avoir réussi mon coup... Sinon, ce rêve serait devenu réalité.

\- Tu t'y serais fait

\- Oh que non, j'aurais pas réussi à survivre à ça. Crois moi.

\- Je pensais pas que étais aussi hédoniste. Murmura Clint touche par ce jeune homme.

\- Tu pensais que j'avais pas de coeur.

\- Non, je... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste que... Tu penses aux autres avant toi... On est vivant tout les deux... Et si je le suis c'est uniquement grâce à toi... Tu le sais...

\- C'est quoi ton cauchemars à toi, tu m'as dis que tout les Avengers rêvaient à fond... C'est quoi le tien?

\- Le mien? J'ouvre la porte et la ferme est vide. Laura et les enfants sont partis.

\- Merde.

\- Ouais... C'est ce qu'il me pend au nez.

\- Tu ne mérite pas ça.

\- Parce que tu mérites de mourir toi? Sûrement pas...

\- Tu mérite d'être heureux.

\- Tout comme toi... Faut que tu arrêtes de... De t'en faire... Je suis vivant, grace à toi, et tu es vivant aussi. Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver... On a de quoi être heureux non?

\- C'est vrai... Apparament pour toi, le pire c'est de voir ta femme partir avec tes enfants.

\- J'y survivrais... Au pire je trouverais un peu de réconfort chez Nath, ou tout autre amis qui me prêterait un bout de son lit.

\- C'est une référence au King size?

\- C'est une référence au King size, oui. Lâche Clint en riant.

\- Je te laisserais un bout de mon lit volontiers. D'ailleurs tu voulais pas venir boire un café ?

\- Tu me l'offre ?

\- Biensure... Enfin Stark te l'offre.

\- Je pensais que tu l'aimais pas.

\- Je pensais que je devais voir plus loin que Stark industrie et voir l'homme qui se cache en lui.

\- C'est bien, t'as bien retenu la leçon, gamin.

\- J'apprends vite, j'ai un cerveau rapide.

\- Pas ta croissance.

\- Grrrrr...

\- J'arrive à te faire grogner à distance! Putain comment je suis fiers.

\- Ramène tes fesses vieillard, tu grogneras quand je t'aurais mis à terre en plein milieu de la nuit.

\- Pas grave, j'irais me pieuter ailleurs... C'est qu'il y en a des gens au Shield...

\- Tu me fausserais compagnie pour ça? S'étrangle Pietro.

\- Pour ça? Si tu me fout à terre, oui.

\- Ok, je te laisserais dormir sur le lit, t'inquiète pas...

\- 1h37... Je crois que je vais finir par te rejoindre quand même.

\- T'en as pour une heure tu m'as dis...

\- Oui ..

\- Tu vas me délaisser une heure donc! Soupire le jeune.

\- Bah... Je peux rester en ligne si tu veux. T'as un chargeur de Stark phone rapide? Parce que la batterie...

\- T'inquiète , j'ai ce qu'il faut.

\- Mouais... Clint se lève, le combiné toujours à l'oreille, il le coince entre son cou et son oreille et réuni ses affaires. "Bon... Si je reste en ligne c'est pas pour faire beau... Raconte moi un truc au moins... J'ai l'air con au téléphone alors qu'on dit plus rien."

\- Je sais pas quoi te dire.

Il fait bon dehors mais prend tout de même un manteau qu'il fourre avec ses sacs dans le coffre. "Parle moi de toi... Ah je sais... Dis moi ce que Wanda raconte sur nous."

\- Oh la... Je voudrais pas la mettre en port à faux.

\- T'inquiète, je suis muet comme une tombe.

\- ok... Euh... Elle dit que l'oiseau est drôle.

\- Elle a tord, tu verras...

\- Elle dit que le dieu est super musclé mais pas très fute fute.

\- Oh... On va dire qu'il est un peu décalé. Tout comme vision d'ailleurs.

\- Vision, elle l'aime bien, un peu trop à mon goût...

\- Ah... J'avais remarqué ça aussi.

\- Donc c'est vrai

\- Muet comme une tombe.

\- Grrrr...

\- Deux grognements à distance... Je suis trop fort.

\- Donc vision et ma soeur sont ensemble?

\- Je voudrais pas la mettre en port à faux.

\- Ne dresse pas mes propres phrases à moi même.

\- Allez... Next.

\- Elle dit que Stark et Cap se tournent autour.

\- Ah bon?

\- C'est ce qu'elle dit...

\- Elle passe plus de temps avec Cap, que moi... Elle doit en savoir plus que moi...

\- Elle dit que la rousse aime le géant vert.

\- Hummmm... Mais Banner est parti...

\- Elle dit aussi qu'elle doute sur ses sentiments pour toi.

\- Hein... j'ai rien compris.

\- La rousse... Ma soeur pense qu'elle t'aime bien plus qu'elle ne le dit.

\- Elle a tord.. Nath est comme une soeur.

\- Oui, enfin, quand tu dis que tu chercheras du réconfort dans les bras de la rousse, ça porte à confusion.

\- Comme quand tu dis que ta soeur t'appaise quand tu fais un cauchemar?

\- N'importe quoi... Et puis... Je te signale que cette fois ci c'est toi qui m'a appaisé.

\- C'est vrai, et c'est toi qui me réconfortera avec un bon café

\- Et un lit bien chaud.

\- Et un lit bien chaud... Encore 40 minutes de route... C'est long...

\- T'inquiète t'auras un bon café dans un super gobelet à ton arrivée. Ironique Pietro.

\- Quoi? Un café du distributeur? Tu plaisante, je veux un bon expresso. Exige Clint.

\- Bah j'en ai pas! Se défend Pietro.

\- Le Shield regorge de cafetière partout, cherche bien. Ajout Clint.

\- Et ben, j'y ai pas accès.

\- Tu sais où se trouve les bureaux de Hill et de Fury?

\- Oui.

\- Celui de Coulson est pas loin, il y a un expresso, et j'ai le code de l'entrée. Lâche Clint fièrement.

\- Coulson, ce nom me dit quelque chose. Ah oui c'est le chef des agents du Shield mobile c'est ça?

\- Oui c'est ça. Confirme l'archer.

\- On m'a parlé de votre relation à vous deux.

\- Il était mon OS. Mon Officier Supérieur. Lui apprend Clint.

\- Hill m'en a parlé, elle m'a parlé aussi de Bobby, c'est ton ex c'est ça.

\- Oh, C'était y'a Bien longtemps... On était même pas au Shield.

\- Ça a duré longtemps ? Demande innocemment le sokovien.

\- Quelques mois, tu sais... j'étais pas aussi stable que maintenant et Barbara non plus. Ajoute Clint.

\- Barbara? Question Pietro.

\- Bobby, Bobby Morse. Précise Clint.

\- C'est une fille? Demande Pietro surpris qui pensait plutôt à un homme.

\- Bah oui, quoi tu pensais que c'était un mec?

\- Ouais... Murmura Pietro confus.

\- Et bien... Bon, revenons à nos moutons et à mon café. Le bureau de Coulson est le 097. Le code est le 0807. J'arrive dans 20 minutes. 15, si j'appuie sur le champignon.

\- Bah appuye un peu sur le champignon alors.

\- T'es pressé de me voir?

\- Peut être bien. Dit seulement le jeune.

\- Oh... Un café, un bout de ton lit, on pourrait presque croire que tu me dragues... Plaisante Clint.

\- N'importe quoi... Se défend Pietro comme il peut.

\- Stress pas Pietro... Ajoute Clint seulement.

\- Hummmm... Fais gaffe quand même, te plante pas en bagnole. Ça serait vraiment con.

\- Ton cauchemars se réaliserait. Moi mort, toi vivant.

\- Rigole pas... C'est pas marrant Clint... Voilà que je repense à ce putain de cauchemars... Si ça se trouve il est prémonitoire ...

\- Mais dis pas n'importe quoi...

\- Le sentiment de culpabilité que je ressens c'est peut être vrai. Imagine...

\- Pietro calme toi.

\- Clint, fais gaffe. Lâche Pietro angoissé.

\- T'inquiète je gère.

\- Ça me fait peur cet histoire de rêve je te jure.

\- Arrête de t'angoisser.

\- Clint, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Calme toi, je suis là dans dans 10 minutes. Même pas...

\- J'ai hâte que tu sois là. Je te jure. Je flippe à mort maintenant.

\- Tu paniques vraiment, faut pas.

\- T'es où? Combien de kilomètres... D'après Chô, je peux dépasser les 100km heure sans flancher... Je peux venir te chercher ou du moins je sais pas... T'avertir d'un danger.

\- Hey... Mais calme toi, je suis là dans même pas cinq minutes. Mets toi à l'aise, ferme les yeux, respire lentement... On dirait que tu nous fais une crise de panique. Je reste en ligne ne t'inquiète pas... Je suis là dans cinq minutes ok? T'inquiète pas.

\- Je t'attend.

\- J'arrive.

Clint passe la quatrième, il prends peut être des risques mais au plus vite il sera arrivé, au plus vite, Pietro se sentira mieux. Il ne sait pas pour quelles raisons, il s'inquiète autant pour Pietro, mais sur le moment, il ne se pose pas de question et fonce. Il a toujours le combiné coincé entre l'oreille et son épaule et écoute la respiration lente du sokovien.

Il aperçoit enfin les portails du Shield. Il glisse sa carte et tapote de ses doigts le volant, s'impatientant du lever de la barrière. Il démarre en trombe et se gare à l'arrache. Il ne prend pas son sac et se dirige aussitôt vers le pôle médical. Il écoute encore la respiration lente de Pietro. Il espère qu'il ne s'est pas endormis. Se serait une bonne chose pourtant.

Il ne prend pas la peine de prendre l'ascenseur et grimpe les trois étages en courant. Il reprends sa respiration une fois en haut et cherche la chambre de Pietro. Il n'ose pas demander au jeune, de peur qu'il se soit endormis, mais il se retrouve comme un con. Il ferme les yeux et tente de se souvenir de la route qu'il avait pris la seule fois où il est venu le voir, accompagné des autres Avengers. Il décide d'avancer et de tenter sa chance. Il se stoppe net face à une porte. Il hésite à frapper à la porte. Pietro ressurgit à temps.

\- Clint? T'es encore là ?

\- Tu dors pas?

\- Non... Je t'attend.

\- Je suis devant ta porte, enfin je crois.

\- Attend je t'ouvre... Euh... Je sais pas où tu es, mais t'es pas là.

\- Merde... Je suis en B3.

\- Reviens sur tes pas et tournes à droite c'est la deuxième porte.

Clint fait demi tour et repère directement le jeune en tournant. Il voit les traits de Pietro se detendre à son arrivé. Il s'avance vers lui, le jeune lui agrippe aussitôt le cou, soulagé de le voir en vie. Clint se laisse prendre le cou, et passe même ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je suis trop soulagé... Marmonna Pietro le visage enfouis dans le cou de l'archer.

\- Je sais... Calme toi... Tout va bien, je suis là...

Clint se détache du jeune et lui sourit. Le jeune lui sourit aussi mais semble soudain confus.

Les deux garçons se retrouvent face à face sans savoir quoi dire. Pietro baisse les yeux, Clint tente de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Il est où mon café?

\- Je l'ai pas été le chercher du coup. Je vais t'en chercher un, c'est quoi le code déjà?

\- Stresse pas... Je vais nous en chercher. Remets toi sous la couette. Je te rappel si je me repaume. Clint ne laisse pas le temps au jeune d'acquiescer et va directement vers les escaliers, qu'il redescend et se dirige illico presto dans les sous sol, pour éviter de ressortir et d'atteindre l'autre bâtiment. Il remonte deux étages et se dirige vers le bureau de Coulson.

Il répère aussitôt le sésame. Il attrape deux tasses. Il se souvient de ses instants où Phil et lui étaient liés comme jamais. Il est son mentor, il regarde la café couler et se repense à ceux avec qui il a noué des liens fort. Phil et Natasha sont les personnes qu'ils aiment le plus, mise à part Laura mais c'est encore autre chose. Et encore... Ce n'est plus pareil avec Laura. Clint attrappe sa tasse et glisse celle de Pietro. Qu'est ce qu'il le lie à Pietro? Ce sacrifice? Il se demande si ce n'est pas plus que ça.

Il attrappe les tasse pleines et rejoint le gosse. Il redescends deux étages, traverse le sous sol, remonte trois étages et rejoint la chambre de Pietro sans encombre.

Arrivé à la porte de Pietro, il constate que le gamin est en caleçon, il n'avait même pas remarqué cela tout à l'heure.

\- Et voilà Monsieur Maximoff, deux délicieux café. Dit-il en entrant dans la chambre. Il dépose les tasses sur le bureau de Pietro et constate également que c'était bien un lit double et non King size.

Pietro regarde l'heure. "Il est déjà trois heures moins le quart, tu vas pas dormir beaucoups."

\- Je dois être prêt pour 8h, ça devrait aller. J'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'heure de sommeil.

\- Je te prête un bout de mon lit. Dit le gamin fièrement en soulevant les couvertures.

Clint sourit et lui tends la tasse café. "Envoie ton chargeur déjà... J'ai plus de batterie."

\- Il est branché sur le bureau.

Clint branche son téléphone puis règle son réveil, enfin, il se déshabille et emmène son café avec lui.

Les deux hommes à demi allongés, dégustent leur cafés qui refroidissent très vite, puis ils déposent leurs tasses sur les chevets avant de s'installer confortablement sous la couverture.

\- Bonne nuit Pietro. Lance Clint en fermant les yeux.

\- Bonne nuit Clint. Chuchote le gamin mais à peine une petite heure après s'être endormis, Clint entend Pietro l'appeler.

\- Clint!

Clint ouvre un oeil et marmonne. "Quoi?"

\- Ne meurt pas. Ajoute le jeune.

\- Un jour ou l'autre. Dit machinalement Clint, pensant que Pietro est réveillé.

\- Noooooon... Clint ne meurt pas... Pleure le gamin qui rêve encore apparament.

Clint se redresse et regarde le sokovien pleurer sa perte. Pietro a l'air de vraiment souffrir de sa perte dans son rêve. Le plus vieux décide de le reconforter.

Pietro est agité, il bouge la tête et les bras, Clint finit par le saisir et le serrer contre lui. "Chutttt... Calme toi... Je suis là..."

\- Clint... Noooooon... Non, pourquoi?

\- Chut... Je suis là, tout va bien, calme toi... Chuchote l'archer à l'oreille de Pietro pour le calmer.

\- Clint... Murmure le jeune de soulagement.

\- Oui, je suis là, calme toi... Chutttt.. ça va aller... Chuchote encore Clint. Le jeune fini par se calmer à l'entente de la voix de l'archer. Celui ci ne dessert pas l'emprise sur lui.

Hawkeye se rendort presqu'illico, serrant vif d'argent contre lui.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Le réveil est brutal, Clint coupe aussitôt la sonnerie de son portable et saute du lit. Il shabille rapidement puis débranche son téléphone. Il est déjà 7h30. Il prends un petit instant pour regarder le jeune dormir. Sa soirée, voir même sa nuit a pris une tout autre tournure. Il se surprend à sourire béatement face à ce petit jeune qui l'emeut. Il attrappe un post it et note quelques mots. Il est temps de partir, il doit encore aller récupère son sac dans la voiture et rejoindre le tarmac. Il se précipite hors de la chambre.

Il descends à la voiture récupérer son sac puis court en direction du tarmac, il arrive à temps et se pose à côté de sa complice de toujours. Il entends son téléphone vibrer. Il décroche aussitôt.

\- Allô. Dit aussitôt Clint en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il enregistre son numéro de téléphone.

\- Bonjour. Murmure Pietro.

\- Bonjour. Dit Clint.

\- C'est quoi ce numéro? Demande Pietro.

\- Ah... C'est le numéro du bureau de Coulson. Et le code de sa porte... Au cas où. Ajoute Clint souriant.

\- Ah.. merci...

\- À demain. Lâche Clint aussitôt.

\- À demain. Ajoute Pietro.

.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Post it Clint.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

J'ai passé une superbe nuit.

Rendez-vous demain à 20h,

Dans ta chambre, J'irais chercher le dîner

Au délice New-yorkais

Tu vas adorer.

084

0807.

Clint.


	5. Appel de détresse partie 2

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Appel de détresse.**

 **Chapitre deux**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

À l'atterrissage du Quinjet, Clint sourit. Non pas parce que la mission a été mené à bien mais parce qu'il a donné rendez vous à Pietro. Il regarde sa montre et se demande s'il arrivera à temps au rendez vous. De toutes façon Pietro ne peut pas sortir donc il l'attendrait quoiqu'il arrive.

À leur arrivée au Shield, Clint salue tout le monde et se précipite vers le parking afin d'aller chercher le repas de ce soir. Circuler dans les rues de New-York York à cet heure n'est pas de tout repos, mais l'archer arrive tant bien que mal à se faufiler entre les voitures.

Il commande pour deux. Deux entrées, trois plats différents, trois désserts et deux boissons, puis se précipite à nouveau dans sa voiture.

Le repas sur le siège passager, Clint rejoint aussitôt Pietro le sourire aux lèvres. Cette fois ci, il emprunte l'ascenseur. Il se demande si Pietro à bien lu le post it et qu'il ne refuserait pas. Pourquoi refuserait-il? Il regrette d'avoir pris l'ascenseur lorsqu'il tomber nez à nez avec le docteur Chô. "Agent Barton?"

\- Docteur Chô.

\- Que vous ait il arrivé ?

\- Rien... Je... Je viens voir un ami. Lâche Clint en bafouilla, le médecin à l'air dubitative, quel ami Barton peut bien t'il venir voir. "Maximoff." Ajoute t'il voyant que la dame se pose des questions.

\- Oh... D'accord, ça va lui faire plaisir. Lâche aussitôt Helen.

\- J'espère bien.

\- Il est souvent seul. Lui avoue t-elle.

\- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est? Demande soudainement le docteur Chô.

\- Oh... Un petit dessert, il peut?

\- Oh oui... Il n'a pas beaucoups d'appétit. Lui confie t-elle ensuite.

\- On parle du même bonhomme? Lance Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Il nous fait du chantage... Pour sortir...

\- Maximoff? Il fait une grève de la faim?! Lâche Clint surpris d'entendre ça.

\- Peut être pas à ce point, mais il se plaint sans cesse des plateaux repas et refuse d'y toucher.

\- Pas sûr qu'il laissera ce muffin. Ajoute Clint en souriant.

\- J'en doute... Bon... Bonne soirée agent Barton et ne l'énervez pas de trop.

\- Bonsoir docteur.

Clint et Helen descendent tout les deux de l'ascenseur, l'un continu tout droit, tandis que l'autre prend à droite. Face à la porte de Pietro, Clint sourit déjà en brandissant le paquet dans ses mains.

Pietro est en survêtement bleu marine et un t shirt bien trop petit pour lui tellement il lui moule le corps. Il est à pied nu. Clint lève un sourcil lorsque le sokovien lui tend son post it d'un air dubitatif. "Une nuit superbe ? T'as dormi 3h et je t'ai réveillé en plein milieu..." Lâche le jeune.

\- Je te parlais pas de ca, mais de avant.. Même si on a parlé quasi que au tel, j'ai adoré mieux te connaître. Ajoute Clint fièrement.

\- Tu te moque de moi ?

\- Mais non, arrête de croire qu'on se moque sans cesse de toi... Allez... tu peux pas sortir mais je vais gérer un truc sympa, tu vas voir, je connais un endroit cool. Lâche Clint sous le regard mi interrogateur, mi amusé de Pietro. "Fais pas cette tête, fais moi confiance."

Le jeune acquiesce et enfile tout de même ses baskets avant de suivre l'archer dans les couloirs du Shield.

Les hommes marchent vers les escaliers silencieusement. Il descendent vers les sous sols. Clint se retourne vers Pietro, et voit le jeune qui s'inquiète face à ça. L'archer lui sourit en voyant le jeune tétanisé. "T'as peur?"

\- Je sais pas où tu m'emmènes. Lance le jeune en regardant autour de lui.

Clint rit seulement et entre dans un ascenseur. Il appuye sur le deuxième étage puis se retourne face à Pietro. "Alors comme ça, tu n'es pas fan des plateaux repas du Shield?"

\- Qui t'as dis ça? Lâche Pietro en fronçant les yeux.

\- J'ai mes sources.

Pietro soupire et ne cherche pas à savoir qui est la taupe. "Faut avouer que c'est pas terrible."

\- J'espère que ce repas te plaira.

\- Ça sera toujours mieux que les plateaux repas...

Clint sourit et sort de l'ascenseur puis s'arrête devant le bureau de Coulson. "Je te présente le bureau de Phil Coulson. Code de la porte. 0807. Et voilà le bureau."

Le jeune ouvre en grand les yeux. Ce bureau est immense et classe. Un grand bureau d'angle en verre, une chaise immense, quatres fauteuils moderne blanc, un écran sur le mur. Un bahut design et un grand tapis blanc.

\- Je te présente Lolita, la fameuse cafetière.

\- Lolita?

\- Phil renomme plein de truc. Enfin bon, on l'utilisera après... Je propose qu'on dîne sur le tapis. Qu'est ce que t'en penses?

Le jeune sourit et s'assoit directement à terre. Il croise ses jambes à lindienne. Clint fait de même face à lui, puis attrappe la télécommande de l'écran qui affiche des flammes. Ce n'est pas un écran standard mais une fausse cheminée. Le gamin en est subjugué. Clint déballe enfin les paquets.

\- Bon, je nous ai pris deux entrées. Des oignons rings et des ailes de poulets. Pietro sourit face à cette entrée. Les garçons dégustent calmement leurs entrées.

\- Alors t'as mission, ça s'est bien passé.

\- Plutôt bien, oui. C'était une mission de routine. Des méchants d'Hydra, un gros méchant, des robots... La routine quoi! Et toi qu'as tu fais?

\- Des examens, des prises de sang, regarder la télé, squatter, squatter, la routine quoi!

\- Tu penses qu'ils t'auroriseront à sortir bientôt.

\- Ça, j'en sais rien, j'espère que oui... Dit seulement le jeune qui commençait à en avoir marre d'être dans la section médicale. Clint sort les trois plats.

\- Hot dog, buggle et pain de viande.

\- T'avais peur que je meurs de faim?

\- Apparamment j'ai bien fais, puisque tu ne mange rien il paraît.

Pietro grimace et attrappe un hot dog. "Comment vont les autres?"

\- Ta sœur va bien, mais ça tu dois sans doute déjà le savoir.

\- Elle m'a appelé hier soir... Elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir répondu.

\- Si t'as le moindre soucis, tu peux m'appeler, je dors jamais à point fermé, je décrocherais. Tiens, j'ai mené mon enquête sur Stark et Cap. Ta soeur a peut-être raison, il se passe peut-être quelques chose entre ces deux là.

Pietro sourit en coin puis entame le buggle au pastrami. "Ma soeur m'a dit que as été grandiose hier"

\- Ah bon?

\- Hum hum... Une flèche pour trois bonhomme. Lâche Pietro en souriant pleinement.

\- Ils étaient aligné, c'était trop simple... Ta soeur parle des exploits tout le monde?

\- Cap et toi. Lache seulement le gosse. Clint lève un soucil septique. "Vous êtes ses préférés."

\- Ah bon? Et même pas vision?

\- Si, mais il n'était pas là non? Demande le jeune en attrapant le pain de viande.

\- Ah oui... Ça t'embête pas trop?

\- De?

\- Ta soeur et vision.

Le jeune grimace puis soupire longuement. "Un peu... C'est un androïde... Il est... Super intelligent il paraît."

\- Tu sais qu'il arrive à soulever le marteau de Thor!?

\- Il en est digne?

\- Apparemment...

\- Ça doit être quelqu'un de bien.

\- C'est plutôt rassurant non.

\- C'est clair.

Clint déballe les trois desserts, il sourit lorsqu'il voit les yeux du gamin pétiller. Pietro attrappe un cheesecake tandis que Clint attrappe un cupcake. Les garçons dégustent leur desserts silencieusement, puis ils attaquent chacun un autre dessert, Clint opte pour le cheesecake, tandis que Pietro jette son dévolu sur un muffin.

\- Ah tiens, le rigolo de service nous a encore sortir une blague pas drôle.

\- Envoie.

\- Tu connais la blague de l'armoire ?

\- Non.

\- Elle est pas commode.

Le jeune le regarde tandis que Clint grimace.

\- Quoi ? C'était la blague ça?

\- Je t'avais dis qu'elle était pas drôle.

\- Ah oui, effectivement oui. Lâche Pietro ne sallongeant sur le tapis, repus de ce repas.

\- Il reste encore un dessert.

\- Pour avec le café, là, j'en peux plus.

Clint sourit satisfait et s'allonge à ses côtés. Les mains derrière la tête, regardant le plafond immaculé de blanc.

\- Ça a été cette nuit sinon? J'aurais cru que tu m'aurais appelé cette nuit. T'as pas fais de cauchemars ?

\- Non... J'ai trop bien dormi.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Mais ça reviendra.

\- Peut être que non... Tu sais les rêves c'est soit notre pire peur ou soit la chose qu'on voudrait le plus au monde.

Tony n'arrêtait pas de tomber dans ses rêves. Natasha rêve de ses entraînements lorsqu'elle était petite pour le compte du KGB. C'est leur pire crainte. Ma fille rêve d'être une princesse. C'est son rêve, mais lorsqu'elle fait des cauchemars elle nous voit mourir. C'est sa pire crainte, qu'ils nous arrive au truc à sa mère et moi.

\- Quand j'étais môme, je rêvais que ma soeur m'abandonnait. Lance le jeune.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas... j'ai également fait face à la peur de l'abandon. Avoue l'archer en repensant à son frère.

\- Les rêves s'étaient atténués... Mais là... C'est horrifiant.

\- Ta plus grande peur doit être que tu vives et que je ne te survive pas. Dit seulement Clint sans réfléchir réellement au sens de sa phrase.

\- Peut être bien. C'est la peur de tout sacrifice. Se sacrifier et ne rien avoir en retour. Ou même pire que ça n'a aucun effet.

\- Je rêve de moins en moins de Laura qui part avec les enfants. Je pense que je m'y suis fait à l'idée. Ce n'est plus ma plus grande peur car je sais que ça va arriver.

\- Tu rêve de quoi Maintenant ?

\- Je ne rêve plus. Enfin si probablement, mais je m'en souviens pas. Et puis j'ai le sommeil léger.

\- Wanda rêve de bébé... Elle ne veut pas en parler mais elle m'en a parlé à moi... Elle rêve de bébé, qu'elle a des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon... Elle ne sait pas si c'est une envie de materner et qu'elle rêve de jumeau parce que pour elle la jumelage est normal. Ou si elle rêve de nous.

\- Tu fais que des cauchemars?

\- Pas toujours mais ça, je le garde pour moi. Lance le jeune en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Petit cachotier. Taquine alors le plus vieux.

\- T'as peut être raison, ma plus grande peur est sûrement ta perte. Fini par avouer Pietro l'air pensif.

\- Promis, le prochain rêve que je fais, je te le décris. Même si... Même si c'est compromettant.

\- Cool... Je vais en savoir des secrets sur toi.

\- Que veux tu savoir comme secret ? Demande Clint en riant.

\- Je sais pas...

\- Je raconte jamais mes rêves... Déjà c'est rare que je rêve, que je m'en souvienne et ils ne sont pas tous beaux et puis c'est intime parfois, enfin personnel.

\- Tu t'incruste dans mes rêves je te ferais dire... Tu violes mon intimité déjà.

\- Parce que tu rêves de moi?! Lance Clint en riant.

\- C'est glauque comment c'est dit. Répond seulement le sokovien.

\- J'ai jamais rêvé de toi. Avoue à son tour le plus vieux.

\- Fait gaffe ça peut arriver...

\- On se fera un scrabble tout les deux. Dit seulement Clint.

Le silence règne à nouveau dans le bureau de Phil de Coulson puis Pietro murmure. "Je suis heureux que tu sois là Clint."

\- Moi aussi... On est bien là...

\- Hummmm. Merci pour cette soirée, ça fait du bien de sortir de la chambre, de voir d'autre personne, de manger autre chose que le traiteur du Shield.

\- Ce sera pas la dernière fois.

\- Promis? Demande le jeune en regardant Clint.

L'archer pivote également sa tête avant de dire. "Promis." .

Les hommes restent un moment allongés sur le sol, puis Pietro se redresse. "Qu'est ce que tu fais?" Demande Clint, les yeux à présent fermé.

\- C'est l'heure du café non?

\- Excellente idée. Tu t'en charges.

\- Reste allongé papy, je m'occupe de tout.

Clint sourit n'ouvrant pas les yeux pour autant. Il ne répond même pas à la pique du jeune. Il s'y est habitué, il sourit. Il écoute chaque son sortir de la cafetière. Il entend Pietro chercher des tasses, puis il entend enfin le vrombissement de l'expresso. Il sent l'odeur du café. Il sourit rien qu'à sentir cette bonne odeur de café, il ouvre les yeux, Pietro à tamisé les lumières. Il se redresse et attrappe la tasse que le jeune lui tend.

Clint voit le sourit dans la faible lumière. Leur regards se croisent, ils se sourient lentement. L'archer commence à comprendre pourquoi Pietro a baissé les lumières. Clint tente de casser ce moment de flottement entre les deux en sortant les deux derniers dessert. Pietro grimace face au cupcake.

\- T'aime pas les cupcake? Demande aussitôt le père de famille.

\- Si... Enfin ce que je préfère, c'est le gâteau, j'aime pas trop la crème.

Clint sourit en coin et échange son muffin contre le cupcake qui se régale en le dévorant, puis il voit le jeune s'approcher de lui. Il recule lorsque les doigts du jeune effleurent ses lèvres.

\- T'avais de la crème. Se défend le jeune.

\- Ah... Lâche clint en s'essuyant gêné, de s'être braqué ainsi. Clint soupire longuement tandis que le jeune plonge son regard dans le liquide sombre.

Un malaise s'installent entre eux, Clint cherche à le rompre, il s'en veut d'avoir réagir ainsi. Certe, il éprouve quelques sentiments envers ce garçon, mais c'est trop tôt pour lui. Il n'a pas eut le temps de rassembler ses esprits, de se poser les bonnes questions. C'est largement de trop tôt pour entamer quoique se soit.

\- J'aime bien le shield le soir, c'est calme.

\- Ça change c'est sure.

\- Surtout dans cette partie de l'aile. J'en ai passé des nuits dans ces fauteuils. Clint fini son café, puis commence à débarrasser les sachets vides... "Maintenant tu as le code ... Pour l'expresso, va pas fouiller dans ses affaires... Et frappe avant... Si il est là, je suis pas sûre qu'il approuvera."

\- Tu me lâche dans la gueule du loup en fait.

\- Mais non... Au pire tu lui dis que je t'y envoie.

\- Hum. Lâche le jeune en s'écroulant à nouveau sur le tapis.

Clint regarde un instant le jeune allongé sur le dos. Il ne sait plus quoi faire ou dire. Il est perdu. "T'oubliera pas de fermer la porte en partant."

Le jeune se redresse sur les coudes subitement." Tu t'en va?"

\- Il va bien falloir, oui. Dit seulement Clint. Pietro baisse les yeux à son tour. Clint comprend qu'il est gêné de la situation lui aussi, si ce n'est même plus. "Il faut que je rentre chez moi, voir les enfants, j'aurais dû déjà y être."

\- Je... Je... Pietro lève les yeux et bafouille encore. "Oui bien sure, je... je vais pas te retenir." Dit il en se relevant.

\- De toute façon, je t'ai promis d'autres dîner en tête à tête non?

\- Oui... Oui... Bafouille Pietro. "Je vais aller me coucher moi aussi."

Clint éteint la cafetière, et la fausse cheminée. Ils éteignent les lumières, puis Clint prend la peine de raccompagner Pietro jusqu'à l'aile médicale. Dans les couloirs, c'est le calme plat, Clint délaisse le jeune à l'entrée de l'ascenseur.

\- Tu as mon numéro, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si t'en as besoin ou juste envie.

\- D'accord.

\- Bonne nuit Pietro. Murmure Clint.

\- Bonne nuit Clint.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint prends aussitôt la route vers la ferme. Il repense à Pietro, à cette soirée, aux troubles qu'il a eut face à ce jeune homme. Il se doute de quelles natures sont ses sentiments. Il a vite sut faire le lien. Il a tout pour lui plaire. Ses seuls défauts sont d'être relativement jeune et probablement le fait qu'il soit un homme, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui retient Clint.

Tout comme pour Laura, il sait qu'il n'est pas un mec banal, ce n'est pas un mec avec qui il peut s'amuser. C'est Pietro, un de ses collègues, un Avengers et s'il se passerait quoique se soit entre eux, se serait quelque chose de sérieux. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas reculer. Il sait au fond qu'il l'aime déjà mais ne veut pas profiter de la situation. Il ne veut pas qu'on croit qu'il profite de la naïveté de Pietro. Il préfère prendre son temps.

En arrivant à la ferme, Clint prend une douche puis se met directement au lit.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Il est 7h lorsque Clint ouvre les yeux, la place de Laura est encore chaude, mais elle n'est plus avec lui. A t'elle était avec lui durant cette nuit? Sûrement pas, enfin pas mentalement. Clint sourit et attrappe aussitôt son téléphone.

[De Clint à Pietro; 7.17AM : Je me souviens de mon rêve, je t'écris avant que j'oublie.

J'étais au Shield avec Rhodey (War Machine) et Nath ( la rousse) et on devait rejoindre Tony et cap ( oui, ils étaient ensemble) Donc, on se point là bas, tout compte fait, c'était chez moi, enfin c'était Tony et cap qui y habitaient avec Laura et les enfants. Oui je sais c'est chelou mais c'est ça les rêves.

Je suis monter à l'étage pour venir te voir. Tu étais dans la chambre d'ami avec Wanda en robe de marié et la vision en mode époux parfait. Je les ai félicité puis on s'est retrouvé dans un camping-car, toi, ta soeur, Sam et moi. C'est le voyage de noce de ta soeur et de l'oiseau ( je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec vision) on allait vers le Nevada.

On a dormi à l'hôtel sur le bord de la route ( alors qu'on a un camping car. Bref j'ai dormi avec ta sœur et Sam avec toi. Et on s'est réveillé chez moi. Tony était avec Cap sur un matelas pneumatique. Laura dormait avec Rhodey dans ma chambre. Ta soeur dormait dans le camping car avec la vision (sam devait être un beug). Moi j'ai dormis avec Natasha et toi tu étais au bout de nos pieds. J'ai voulu descendre du lit et tu m'as tenu le pied, je suis tombé et je me suis réveillé.

Voilà pour mon rêve bizarre. J'espère que ta nuit s'est bien passée. On se voit demain. Je dois passer au Shield. Biz. Clint.]

Clint pose son téléphone puis se lève et va sous la douche, il descend ensuite rejoindre son épouse et ses enfants. Le petit déjeuner est animé comme tous les matin chez les Barton. Mais lorsque les deux plus grands enfants partent à l'école, la ferme est soudainement silencieuse. Laura fait le ménage tandis que Clint se recule dans sa grange, bricolant tout et n'importe quoi.

C'est pour le déjeuner que Madame vient chercher son mari. Le ton est monotone entre les époux Barton. Clint décide de mettre les choses au clair.

\- Il va falloir qu'on parle non?

\- Qu'on parle de quoi?

\- De nous... Enfin si il y a encore un nous...

\- On parlera oui, vient manger Clint.

\- Laura...

\- Après s'il te plaît.

Clint suit tout de même son épouse et se met à table. Il commence à manger le plat concocté par son épouse mais il revient tout de même à la charge. "On se voile la face Laura."

\- Clint.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on se parle plus?, On se croise à peine. Parle moi, dis moi quelques chose...

\- Je sais pas ce qui nous arrive Clint. Si au moins on se disputait...

\- On pourrait faire semblant, continuer comme ça à se croiser et à ne pas se calculer mais ça rime à rien, tu penses pas?

\- Tu veux qu'on se sépare ?

\- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on l'est déjà.

\- Tu veux t'en aller de la maison?

\- Pas pour le moment mais tôt ou tard...

\- D'accord pour se séparer mais ne pars pas... C'est trop tôt... Aussi bien pour moi que pour les enfants.

\- D'accord.

Clint et Laura décident de ne pas informer les enfants, ils ont le temps pour ça. Clint aide Laura a faire le ménage, puis retourne dans la grange, il regarde en même temps s'il n'a pas de message de Pietro. Il en aperçoit.

[De Pietro à Clint, 11.42AM: Je viens de me réveiller, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit, inutile que je décrive mon rêve...]

[De Pietro à Clint, 11.56AM: Cool ton rêve, il est assez marrant. Parcontre ma soeur devra finir par choisir... Soit l'oiseau soit l'androide.]

[De Pietro à Clint, 0.01PM: Mort de rire pour Cap et Stark. Parcontre t'aurais pu me laisser plus de place dans le lit, méchant!]

[ De Clint à Pietro, 2.13PM: Je viens de voir tes messages. Je suis désolé pour ton rêve. Repose toi bien. Biz.]

Clint pose son téléphone puis continu avant que la tribu ne revienne de l'école.

Le bus arrive enfin, Clint rejoint sa famille et prend le goûter avec eux. Puis vient l'heure des devoirs, du bain et de la préparation du repas.

Laura se charge de préparer le dîner pendant que Clint passe du temps avec son petit dernier.

À table au soir, Laura et Clint parlent peu, les enfants parlent pour eux. L'ambiance est tout de même tendue, Clint à hâte d'être à demain, pour retourner au Shield.

Le dîner fini, les parents vont coucher les enfants puis ils redescendent dans le salon. Ils se boient un café silencieusement devant la télé. Clint monte le premier puis Laura le suit. Il lui rappelle qu'il doit retourner au Shield le lendemain, la mère de famille a l'air tout de même peiné de voir son époux retourner travailler. Chacun de leurs côtés, Clint et Laura s'endorment illico.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Clint retentit, il pense d'abord à un rêve, mais Laura le tire de son sommeil pour qu'il décroche ou raccroche. Il sursaute et décroche aussitôt. Il entend une faible sokovienne voix l'appeler, mêlée entre angoisse et plainte.

\- Clint... Je...

\- J'arrive. Répond t'il seulement. Il saute du lit, enfile un jean et un pull sous le regard médusé de sa compagne qui le voit s'habiller.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Questionne Laura.

\- On a besoin de moi. Répond le père. Il regarde son épouse prise au dépourvu et enfile ses baskets sans prendre de mettre des chaussettes. "Je suis désolé Laura." Murmure t'il seulement.

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un? Demande soudainement la mère de famille.

\- Peut être bien, oui. Avoue l'archer. La jeune femme baisse les yeux. "Je suis désolé Laura." Réitère t'il.

Clint attrappe son sac et file vers sa bagnole. Il souffle doucement. Avouer à Laura qu'il voit quelqu'un est sorti tout de seul. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il y arriverait, mais il y est parvenu assez facilement. Il démarre aussitôt et file vers le sheild. Il roule aussitôt vite qu'il le peut. Les larmes coulent doucement. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il pleure. Mais se doute qu'il a tourné un chapitre de sa vie en avouant à Laura qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un. Tout ne sera jamais plus pareil à partir de maintenant.

En arrivant au Shield, il grimpe les étages à pieds et se précipite dans la chambre du jeune. Il s'arrête un instant devant sa porte et souffle lentement, il sait que le fait qu'il soit là, à cet instant conformira ses sentiments envers le sokovien. Il sait qu'à l'instant où il franchira cette porte, le jeune comprendra qu'il l'aime bien plus qu'il ne le pense. Il sait qu'il ne pourra plus faire machine arrière. Il allait frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur lui.

\- Clint, vous êtes là. Lance la jumelle de celui ci.

\- Wan.. Wanda... Je... Bafouille l'archer.

\- Je l'ai endormis, juste un instant, le temps d'aller chercher de quoi me tenir éveiller... Je suis épuisée et lui aussi. Avoua la sorcière.

\- Ses rêves de mort le hante tant que ça.

\- Il vous voit et vous revoit mourir sans cesse... Je comprends sa douleur... Clint...

\- Oui...

\- Pour lui, vous êtes bien plus qu'un simple collègue, il pense que je ne le sais pas, mais je le connais, j'ai déjà pénétré son âme afin de l'appaiser et il vous aime bien plus qu'un simple coéquipier... Wanda soupire puis lâche encore... "Je suis désolé mais il fallait que je vous le dise. Désolé si je vous ai froissé ou si vous prenez peur...

\- Ne vous inquiètez pas Wanda, plus rien ne me fait peur... Allez vous reposer, je m'occupe de lui. Décide Clint.

Wanda lui sourit discrètement puis s'en va. Il entre dans la chambre, tout est calme, Pietro semble dormir, il s'assoit à ses côtés et lui caresse doucement les cheveux. L'archer veille sur lui et lutte lui même contre le sommeil. Au bout d'une heure, il enlève ses baskets, puis sa veste et s'allonge auprès de lui.

Il somnole, puis le jeune recommence à s'agiter. Il l'entend l'appeler, il l'entend chouiner, pleurer sa perte. Il le sert dans ses bras et lui chuchote qu'il est là, qu'il est en vie et qu'il l'aime. Le père de famille répète cette phrase en boucle jusqu'à qu'il se calme à nouveau.

La phrase de l'archer en boucle, semble appaiser le jeune, telle une incantation, elle a l'air de le calmer.

Le soleil se lève doucement dans la chambre du sokovien, quicksikver est le premier à ouvrir les yeux. "Clint." Murmure t'il de surprise.

L'archer répète encore machinalement. "Je suis là, je suis en vie et je t'aime."

Le jeune bloque sur ses derniers mots. "Clint?"

L'archer ouvre les yeux. "Tu es réveillé ?"

\- Oui... Tu es venu finalement.

\- Wanda avait réussi à t'appaiser quand je suis arrivé. Pietro... Il faut que tu t'enlève ça de la tête. Je suis pas mort. Et je compte pas mourir d'aussitot. Pietro...

\- Je t'ai entendu... Enfin... Je pensais que c'était dans mon rêve mais... Tu viens de me le redire.

\- De redire quoi...

\- Que tu étais la... Que tu étais en vie et... Et...

\- Et je t'aime... Complète Barton.

Le jeune est surpris, il faut dire qu'il avait perdu tout espoir. Et cette phrase, enfin ces trois mois, le réconforte. "Je t'aime aussi Clint..." Avoue à son tour le sokovien.

\- Je sais... Lance seulement clint avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

Fin.


	6. La rose

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

La rose

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **Défi** :

 **L** **ieu:** Hotel.

 **E** **lément déclencheur:** Souvenir.

 **O** **bject:** Rose.

 **Perso:** Clint.

 **Perso** **:** Pietro

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Ils marchaient tous les deux, l'un à côté de l'autre, et se souriaient comme des enfants. La rose qu'avait Pietro entre ses doigts reflétait tout ce que Clint représentait à ce moment là. Il se souvint de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il avait envie de le tuer, de ses propres mains. Puis un petit jeu s'était installé entre eux.

La malchance les avaient frappé lorsqu'Ultron s'était mis sur leur chemin. Pietro n'avait pas réfléchit longtemps pour se mettre entre lui et ce robot de malheureux. Il avait perdu la vie, s'était sacrifié pour lui et jamais il ne changerait ça. C'était facile à présent de se dire ça. Puisque grâce à ses pouvoirs, il avait recouvrit la vie mais même sans ça, il referait exactement le même choix. Il aimait trop Clint pour le laisser mourir.

L'archer sorti le jeune de sa rêverie lorsqu'après être entré dans l'ascenseur, il lui embrassa le cou. "Tu étais dans tes pensées?"

\- Tu étais avec moi.

\- Oh... Comme c'est mignon... Murmura Clint en embrassant la tempe de son amant. "Raconte-moi... Que faisais je dans tes pensées?"

\- Je me rappelais comme j'étais le plus heure quand tu as pénétré dans ma chambre d'hôpital. J'avais réussi mon coup, tu étais vivant et moi aussi.

Clint sourit, il se souvient de son ressentit lorsqu'on lui avait dit que le Maximoff était en vie. Son coeur s'était accéléré et il n'avait qu'une seule hâte: le revoir. Revoir ses pupilles claires qui faisaient battre son cœur en secret. Timide comme jamais, le père de famille n'avait pas osé lui avouer tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il se souvint que Pietro lui, n'était pas aussi timide et Clint avait dû plusieurs fois le rejeter. Il était marié et père de trois enfants, il n'avait pas le droit.

\- Tu te souviens de notre premier baiser? Demanda Pietro qui sorti à son tour Clint de ses pensées.

\- Oh que oui... Chuchota Clint en embrassant la peau du cou de Pietro. Son odeur, il se souvint de son odeur lorsqu'un soir, ils s'étaient retrouvés tout les deux dans l'atelier de Stark. Clint avait bafouillé quelques mots et Pietro lui souriait seulement en s'approchant peu à peu des lèvres de son héros. Leurs lèvres s'étaient percutés et Clint s'était complètement laissé aller. Pietro lui avait agrippé la nuque et rapprochait lentement son corps contre le sien. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il sentit son odeur. Il aimait cet odeur, ça sentait l'amour.

Pietro attrappa la main de l'archer, pour rejoindre le couloir en direction de leur chambre. Le sokovien sourit et se rappela leur première nuit. Clint était toujours marié, en instance de divorce. C'était pas si glamour puisqu'il étaient en mission. La chambre d'hôtel était pas très confortable contrairement aux bras de l'archer. Il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel bien être lorsque Clint le carressait, lorsqu'il lui susurrait des mots tendre à l'oreille. Il s'était sentit transporté. Il sentait l'amour.

Clint tapa le code de la chambre d'hôtel, puis fit entrer Quicksilver. Il caressa son visage un instant. Pietro leva la fleur et sentit son odeur. "J'aime l'odeur de ta rose mon amour."

\- J'aime ton odeur. Répondit seulement Clint. "Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Pietro."

\- Je sais... Pietro leva la main et son cœur reprit la cadence. Il regarda l'Alliance à son doigt. Il n'avait jamais pu rêver mieux. Il avait rencontré l'amour, s'était sacrifié, avait survécu, avait conquis son cœur et puis... Quelques années plus tard.. il lui avait demandé sa main. À présent, il était marié à Hawkeye.

Clint attrappa sa main et lui embrassa le dos. "Je t'aime Pietro." Chuchota l'archer.

Le jeune sokovien sourit timidement, bien qu'il ne l'était pas, et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son amant. Se remémorant l'ultime demande.

C'était au bord de la berge, non loin de du pont de Brooklyn, ça faisait quelques mois qu'ils avaient avoués leur amour au grand jour. Ils s'étaient retrouvés pour se promener main dans la main, puis Clint s'était arrêté puis agenouillé. Pietro avait de suite cru comprendre ce qu'il arrivait. Il pensait que son cœur allait exploser lorsque l'archer sortit un écrin et lui demanda sa main.

\- Épouse-moi.

La phrase avait été comme un cadeau du ciel, Pietro n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. Il n'aurait jamais pensé vivre un conte de fée. L'homme qu'il aimait voulait l'épouser. "Oh mon dieu." Avait-il simplement répondu.

Clint entremela leur doigts ensemble. "Monsieur Pietro Maximoff Barton, je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir épousé."

\- Et moi donc Clint.

Clint emmena le blond sur le lit Queen size et l'allongea doucement sur le dos, lui subtilisant la rose au passage.

\- Je vais te donner une nuit de rêve dont tu te souviendras toute ta vie.

\- J'espère bien. Murmura Pietro les yeux clos, le cœur battant.

Fin.


	7. Souviens toi de moi

**Souviens toi de moi.**

 **.**

Je me suis mise à me faire des défi.

Voici un défi avec comme mot clef pour le départ.

.

 **Lieux** : voiture

 **Objet** : carte routière

 **Élément déclencheur:** perte mémoire

 **avengers** : Sam.

 **perso:** Pietro personne qui ne sait plus qui elle est,

 **Perso:** Clint en mal de compagnie.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Ça faisait une demie-heure que leur mission était fini, après avoir réuni leurs affaires, Clint et Sam rejoignirent Pietro lorsqu'une déflagration envoya le trio sur 5 mètres. Clint fut le premier à se relever. Après s'être rassuré que Sam allait bien, il se précipita vers son ami. "Pietro ça va?"

\- Oui...

\- Ça n'a pas l'air...

\- Si... si... Ça va... Bafouilla Pietro qui regardait autour de lui.

\- Allez viens on y va.

\- Où ça? On va où,'? Demanda le gamin.

\- Au QG! Dit Clint. Pietro le suivi, mais dans l'attaque son pied avait pris un coup, il boîtait lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Sam, à la voiture.

Celui-ci, aida Clint à mettre à l'abri, il prit ensuite aussitôt le volant. Clint préféra tout de même se mettre à l'arrière, avec ce qui venait de ce passer, il vallait mieux être aux côtés de Pietro. Le gamin semblait sans vie, sans pensée, comme si sa tête était vide. "Pietro... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas..."

Le gosse se mit à fondre en larme. "Je... Je me souviens de rien."

\- C'est pas grave, c'est le choc, ça va te revenir, c'est comme après un accident de voiture.

\- Non, mais... Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, qui je suis... Où je suis... Mon dieu... J'ai tellement peur...

\- Chutttt... Calme toi... Ça va aller... Ça va revenir... On sait qui tu es nous, ne t'inquiètes pas... Repose toi gamin.

\- Gamin? Demanda Pietro en levant un sourit.

\- C'est ton petit surnom. Ajouta Clint en souriant tendrement.

\- Comment tu t'appel ? Demanda subitement le jeune.

Clint avala sa salive, c'était dûre de se dire que quelques jours avant, sa jumelle lui avait avoué que Pietro avait des sentiments amoureux pour lui. Et qu'à cet instant il ne se souvenait même plus de son prénom. "Clint, je m'appelle Clint, mais tu peux m'appeler Papi, ou vieillard... Peut être que ça te rappellera des souvenirs."

\- Tu n'as pas l'air vieux. Lacha le jeune qui fit sourire Clint à cet annonce. Le jeune sourit aussi puis regarda par la fenêtre.

Clint le regarda, il avait l'air pétrifié, regardant la route avec étonnement comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. "Pietro..." Chuchota Clint mais le jeune ne réagit pas, il ne se souvenait même plus de son propre prénom, c'était peut être plus grave qui ne le pensait. "Pietro?!"

\- Euhhh.. oui.

\- Comment va ta cheville?

\- Je... J'ai mal, elle me lance, je sais pas si c'est cassé.

\- D'accord... Sam, envoie moi la carte routière, il faut qu'on aille à l'hosto, pour sa cheville et... Pour sa perte de mémoire.

\- Ça va revenir! Lança Sam confiant.

\- Je ne sais pas, il ne se souvient même plus de son prénom, c'est inquiétant.

\- Il faut prévenir ma famille, mes parents. Lança le sokovien inquiet.

Clint posa la main sur la cuisse du jeune. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je le ferais... Pour l'instant repose toi..." Chuchota Clint en passant son bras autour des épaules du plus jeune.

Le jeune aux cheveux blancs le regarda étonné, hésita un moment puis se laissa emporter par le bras de l'archer. Il ferma les yeux et se reposant un peu.

Clint déplia la carte d'une main et rechercha l'hôpital le plus proche. Il indiqua la route à Sam, qui commençait lui aussi à s'inquiéter de l'état du coureur.

La route jusqu'à l'hôpital parut longue pour Clint et en même temps trop courte, il avait aimé avoir Pietro contre lui. Sans que le jeune ne se tape un film. Depuis que Clint était courant des sentiments du jeune, il essayait de ne pas avoir de geste trop ambiguë. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne partageait pas tout ses sentiments, en réalité, cet aveux l'avait poussé à se poser lui même la question. Est ce qu'il aimait lui aussi ce garçon?

Arrivé à destination, Clint réveilla doucement le jeune. Il l'appela plusieurs fois par son prénom, mais le jeune avait ouvert les yeux grâce à la voix de Clint et non au prénom de "Pietro".

Sam et Clint emmènerent Pietro à l'accueil. Chacun le soutint par les aiselles tandis que le jeune sautillait sur son pied valide. Sam lacha le jeune et alla chercher un fauteuil roulant. Clint l'aida ensuite à s'asseoir puis se présenta. "Mon ami à fait une chute, il s'est fait mal à la cheville et a perdu la mémoire."

\- Il est tombé sur la tête? Demanda l'infirmière.

\- Je ne sais pas, je pense pas.

\- Comment s'appelle t'il, vous savez son identité ?

\- Il s'appelle Pietro Maximoff, il est né le 13 juin 1990 en Sokovie. Informa Clint.

\- Comment tu sais ma date de naissance? Demanda Pietro.

\- Comment tu sais que c'est la tienne? Retourna Clint.

\- Ben, tu viens de le dire... Lâcha le gosse.

\- Mouais...

\- On se connait tant que ça? Demanda Pietro en levant les yeux vers Clint.

\- Un peu oui... Avoua Clint en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Monsieur Maximoff? On va y aller... Informa un médecin .

\- Hey... Clint... Viens avec moi! Dit Pietro pétrifié.

\- T'inquiète pas Piet, je suis pas loin.

\- S'il te plaît, me laisse pas, je connais personne, personne ne me connait, il y a que toi... Lâcha le jeune les larmes aux bords des yeux, agrippant la veste de l'archer entre ses doigts.

\- Ce jeune homme à subit une perte de mémoire. Informa l'infirmière au médecin.

\- Oh... Bon, exceptionnellement je vous autorise à l'accompagner.

\- Merci monsieur. Répondit Pietro soulagé.

Clint ordonna à Sam d'informer le QG de la situation, lui resterait avec Pietro, il suivi le médecin à travers le couloir. Il emmena tout d'abord dans une salle de soins, où il l'ausculta sommairement puis le médecin les laissa à nouveau.

\- T'as déjà fais un scanner toi? Demanda Pietro qui l'avait l'air stressé.

\- Oui plusieurs fois.

\- Ça fait peur? Demanda le gosse terrorisé.

\- Non, et tu n'as pas à avoir peur... il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets.

\- Il faut appeler mes parents! Dit encore Pietro.

\- Sam va le faire, ne t'inquiète pas.

Pietro soupira de soulagement, ouiis ferma les yeux. Le silence régna quelques minutes. Puis Pietro lâcha.

\- 1990! Je viens d'avoir 25 ans!

\- Oui... Confirma Clint.

\- quel âge as tu?

\- Ouh là... C'est une question qui fâche... Dit Clint.

\- Ce n'est pas la question qui fâche, c'est la réponse. Dit le jeune.

\- Quel âge tu me donnes?

\- 35-40. Lâcha Pietro en grimaçant.

\- C'est ça. 35. Lâcha Clint en relevant le menton.

\- Menteur!

\- Comment tu sais que je te mens? Dit Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Je sais pas... Lâcha le jeune en riant.

Clint rit aussi. Pietro se calma et gardait ses yeux ouverts, il semblait perdu à la recherche du moindre souvenir. "Comment on se connait?"

Clint soupira... "C'est bien trop compliqué à t'expliquer... Je préfère attendre que tu recouvre un peu la mémoire..."

\- Tu me connais bien.. Tu connais ma date de naissance, tu sais que je ne suis pas né ici... Tu connais bien... Affirma Pietro.

\- Oui... Ça fait pas si longtemps que je te connais. Mais j'ai vite appris à te connaître... Avoua Clint.

\- Ça te dérangerait de me parler de moi?

Clint s'assit correctement sur la chaise à côté du brancard. "Que veux tu savoir sur toi?"

\- Je ne sais pas, quels sont les traits de caractères qui me définissent...

Clint rit doucement. "Surexcité, flemmard de temps à autre, gourmand, joyeux, protecteur, possessif même... Tu aimes titiller les autres, moi y compris, tu es toujours de bon humeur, tu as beaucoups d'humour... Qu'est ce que je peux dire d'autre..."

\- Mais je suis parfait en fait... Lâcha Piero en riant.

Clint rit. "personne n'est pas parfait, mais c'est vrai que vu comme ça..."

L'entrée du brancardier clos la conversation. Pietro fut emmené vers le scanner. Clint fut appelé à l'attendre dans le sas des urgences. "Clint..." Supplia le jeune, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Pietro, je suis dans le sas des urgences... Je t'abandonne pas. Chuchota le plus vieux avant que le brancardier l'emmène.

Clint attendit que Pietro franchisse la double porte battante et sortit de l'établissement, il fallait qu'il prévienne Wanda. Celle ci décrocha directement.

\- Comment va mon frère?

\- Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, il est au scanner.

\- Il se souvient de rien?

\- Rien... Même pas de son prénom... C'est peut être un choc post traumatique et que ça reviendra. Parcontre...

\- Oui ? Quoi?!

\- Il m'a demandé de prévenir ses parents... Je lui ai dis que j'allais le faire mais... Il va peut être s'attendre à ce qu'ils viennent.

\- Mon pauvre Pietro... Il va subir leur pertes deux fois... Dis lui qu'ils sont en Sokovie, il sait qu'il est sokovien?

\- Oui je lui ai dis... il m'a pas parlé de toi, il sait pas que tu existe pour l'instant. Je vais attendre d'en savoir plus pour voir comment on peut faire, s'il faut stimuler sa mémoire... Ou si...

\- Ou si?

\- Peut être que ta magie pourrait l'aider...

\- Peut être oui, attendons les nouvelles.

\- Je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

\- D'accord... Merci d'etre là pour lui.

\- Il l'aurait fait pour moi. Annonça Clint.

\- J'en doute pas.

Clint raccrocha et se dit que oui, Pietro l'aurait fait pour lui, c'était sûre. Il avait oublié "généreux" dans son portrait. Pietro était généreux... Il donnait de son temps pour ceux qu'il aimait... Et Clint en faisait parti.

Il resta un moment dehors puis rentra, faudrait pas que Pietro panique s'il ne le voyait pas. Clint s'assit un banc et ferma les yeux. Il pensa tout de suite à Pietro. Il n'aimerait pas être dans sa situation, ne pas savoir qui on est, ne pas savoir où l'on est, se sentir seul, heureusement qu'il était resté avec lui. Il espérait que les médecins reviendraient avec de bonnes nouvelles. Il fallait que Pietro recouvre la mémoire. Il voulait revoir Pietro, son Pietro, celui qui avait des sentiments pour lui. Il était 15h et ils n'avaient pas beaucoups dormi cette nuit. Il était épuisé et somnolait doucement en réfléchissait à comment ils allaient gérer la perte de mémoire de Pietro si jamais, il ne se souviendrait jamais de son passé.

Clint ouvrit les yeux à l'entente de son prénom. "Monsieur Clint."

\- Docteur! Alors.. comment va t'il?

\- Il va bien, il a une entorse à la cheville gauche et son amnésie est rétrograde, il devrait finir par retrouver la mémoire...

\- Merci... Soupira Clintt soulagé.

\- Peur être que quelques informations seront toutefois effacé. Parfois le cerveau humain oubli des choses pour se préserver... Le cerveau occulte souvent des traumatismes. C'est une question de survie mentale. Il se peut que monsieur Maximoff oublie certain détails de sa vie. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ce sera son choix.

\- Quand recouvriera t'il la mémoire?

\- D'ici quelques jours il pourra vivre normalement... Biensure il faut stimuler ses souvenirs... Allez voir la famille, les amis... Votre logement ! Il faut que vous essayez de vivre comme avant pour qu'il prenne ses marques. Si vous preniez un bain moussant le soir, continuez à le faire.

\- Hein?! Oh mais... On est pas ensemble... C'est... C'est mon collègue.

\- Ah... Excusez moi... J'ai cru que... Vraiment... Désolé...

\- C'est pas grave... Je.. il est où la?

\- Il est emmené vers les trauma, le temps de soigner sa cheville, il pourra sortir dans une petite heure. 3 ème étage chambre 121.

\- D'accord... merci docteur... Clint soupira longuement. Il était soulagé d'apprendre que Pietro retrouvera la mémoire, il fallait à présent passer la deuxième et appeler Wanda. Il l'informa de la santé du jeune, la sokovienne s'enquerra de prendre la route aussitôt. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son petit frère.

En attendant que sa sœur arrive , Clint rejoignit aussitôt le jeune, il devait paniquer, et croire que Clint l'avait abandonné. Il frappa à la porte, c'était comme si Pietro était un autre homme, ce n'était plus son Pietro alors il préféra attendre la réponse du jeune. Pietro répondit directement d'entrer. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il vit celui de Clint.

\- T'es resté. Lâcha t'il soulagé.

\- Biensure que je suis resté. Alors... Ça a été le scanner,?

\- Ça va... J'ai flippé un peu. Avoua le jeune.

\- Tu vas pouvoir sortir bientôt, une grosse demi heure. L'informa Clint.

\- J'ai faim. Répondit seulement Pietro en se redressant.

\- Ça m'aurait étonné tiens... On va aller mangé un truc dès que ta sœur arrive. Lâcha Clint.

\- Ma sœur? Lâcha Pietro les yeux écarquillés.

\- Merde... Pesta Clint énervé contre lui même.

\- J'ai une sœur? Demanda Pietro les yeux pétillants.

\- Une jumelle. Avoua Clint.

Pietro sourit aussitôt, un énorme sourore." J'ai toujours rêvé en avoir une."

Clint baissa les yeux... Il avait cru un instant que le jeune souriait car il se rappelait de Wanda mais non, il ne s'en souvenait pas encore. "J'ai appelé tes parents, je leur ai dis que tu allais bien."

\- Ils vont venir? Demanda t'il le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non... Ça fait loin la Sokovie. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Mais ma sœur vit ici? Demanda tout de même le gosse.

\- Oui...

\- Comment elle s'appelle?

\- Tu lui demanderas quand elle sera là. Profite un peu de te reposer, je vais aller chercher un café, tu veux un chocolat chaud? Proposa Clint.

\- Euh... Un chocolat... Oui... Ouiiii... J'aime le chocolat... J'aime le chocolat Clint? Demanda Pietro en confirmation.

\- non... Lacha Clint en riant. Tu n'aimes pas le chocolat, tu adooooores le chocolat, allez j'y vais. Lâcha Clint en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de descendre à la cafétéria.

Clint prit leur boisson, puis remonta vers l'étage de Pietro. Wanda le rejoignit devant l'ascenseur.

\- Clint!

\- Wanda... J'ai dû lui dire... J'ai vendu la mèche, ça m'est venu tout seul!

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dis? Demanda Wanda.

\- Je lui ai parlé de toi... J'ai chier, sérieux, c'était à toi de lui dire. Pesta Clint.

\- C'est pas grave Clint... Pietro aime toujours le chocolat. Lâcha la sokovienne en voyant les gobelets.

\- Pietro m'aime pas le chocolat... rectifia Clint.

\- Il adoooore Le chocolat. Lacherent tout deux en cœur.

\- Le médecin à bon espoir. Ajouta Clint.

\- On va y arriver Clint... S'il y a bien deux personnes à qui il tient, c'est bien nous deux.

\- Tu penses que... d'Dis d'abord Clint. Mais ne fini pas sa phrase, il se demandait si Pietro l'aimait toujours.

\- Que?

\- Rien...

\- Quel étage?

\- 3 ème, chambre 121.

Les deux avengers restèrent silencieux, tout deux pensant à Pietro, leur Pietro, tout deux avaient peur de la réaction de Pietro en voyant sa sœur. Devant sa chambre, Clint prit les gobelet dans une main puis frappa à la porte. "Hey... Je t'ai amené quelqu'un." Dit Clint en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Waaaaandaaaa... Murmura Pietro en voyant sa sœur.

Clint resta bouche bée... Personne ne lui avait dit comment s'appelait sa jumelle.

\- Pietrooooo... Lâcha Wanda en allant serrer son frère dans les bras. Clint déposa les boissons sur le chevets.

\- Je vous laisser vous retrouver, je vais aller boire un café en bas.

\- Tu reviens !? Demanda aussitôt le jeune.

\- Je te lâche pas, prenez votre temps... Appel moi si vous avez des news.

\- D'accord Clint.

L'archer redescendit et se reprit un cafe, il s'assit sur un banc et sourit... Pietro se souvenait du prénom de sa jumelle... Il était trop heureux, ça voulait dire que rien n'était perdu... Pietro recouvrira la mémoire... Totalement ou partiellement. Clint repensa aux paroles du médecin. Peut-être que Pietro voulait occulter ses sentiments envers lui, ou lui tout simplement. Peut-être que de l'aimer lui faisait du mal... Et qu'il voulait pas s'en rappeler pour éviter de souffrir. Peut-être que Clint ne devrait pas en parler et oublier cet histoire de sentiments.

Clint resta là, un long moment, puis son ventre se mit à gargouiller lui aussi. L'appel de Wanda tomba à pic. Pietro sortirait d'une minute à l'autre. Clint les attendit à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Les jumeaux étaient bras dessous bras dessus.

Tous les trois s'en allèrent vers la voiture et décidèrent d'aller manger un bout, rien qu'à trois avant de rentrer au QG. Wanda conduisait, Pietro était assit devant, tandis que Clint était derrière et se sentait presque de trop. Les jumeaux ne cessaient de parler. Wanda lui énumérait tout les choses auxquelles Pietro tenaient, il se rappela de quelques objectif, de quelques groupe de musique, quelques films. Ils se souvenaient de quelques moments partagés avec sa soeur.

En arrivant au fast food. Wanda lui dit ce qu'il aimait. Clint ne dit rien et préféra les laisser parler à deux. C'était fou, mais il était presque jaloux de la relation entre les jumeaux. Pietro lui manquait. Les deux Pietro. L'ancien, et le nouveau.

Wanda et Clint, parlèrent un peu des Vengeurs, enfin pas des intentions de ce groupe, mais des humains. Wanda avait prévenu les autres qu'il ne fallait pas trop secouer le jeune et éviter un Hulk, un éclair de Thor, ou encore un vision traversant les murs. D'ailleurs vue son apparence, l'androide préféra ne pas se montrer.

Le trio fini par revenir au QG. Tout le monde se présenta, et Pietro se souvint de quelques trucs à leur propos, des trucs inutiles mais des trucs quand même. Pietro se souvint que Tony avait des voitures de luxe. Et se souvenait une partie de Mario kart. Il se souvint que Sam faisait de bon cookies. Que Natasha. L'avait mis KO plusieurs fois, il se souvint aussi que Steve était militaire. Que se souvenait il de Clint?

Au salon, tout le monde était réunis et Pietro semblait à la fois perdu entre toutes ses discussions et content d'être entouré par autant de monde. Clint n'avait pas trop parle, il n'était pas plus important qu'un autre Avengers après tout.

Durant le dîner concocté par les deux filles, les conversations continuaient et Pietro recouvrait peu à peu la mémoire. En fin de repas, steve prit la responsabilité de lui montrer sa chambre. Wanda et Clint firent la vaisselle à, la sokovienne profita de ce moment pour parler un peu avec Clint.

\- Il se souvient de plein de trucs c'est cool. Lança la sokovienne.

\- Oui j'ai vu.

\- Ça ne va pas? Demanda t-elle.

\- Si... Si ça va...

\- Tu as l'air ailleurs... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda t-elle.

\- Il t'a parlé de moi? Demanda t'il en retour.

\- De quoi?

\- Il se souvient des cookies de Sam, des bagnoles de Tony, d'une partie de jeux vidéos avec Sam, Tony et rhodey, il se souvient que Cap était militaire, que Nath lui mettait une raclée... Il s'est souvenu de ton nom... Et moi... Il se souvient de rien...

\- C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? Demanda la sokovienne.

\- Le médecin a dit qu'il pourrait occulter des trucs par choix... Genre... Quelques chose qu'il lui faisait du mal... Tu sais comme une personne qui a subi des attouchements et qui préfère enlever ça de sa mémoire...

\- Tu penses qui veut t'occulter ? Demanda Wanda septique.

\- Peut être que c'est le cas non? Se demanda t'il.

\- Pourquoi il le ferait? S'indigna t'elle.

\- Peut-être que.. tu sais... Ses sentiments... Ça lui faisait mal...

\- Je sais pas si ça lui faisait mal dans tous les cas, là, c'est toi qui a mal... Laisse lui du temps Clint. Murmura t-elle.

\- Oui... Désolé... Il est mal... C'est un peu égoïste de penser que...

\- Il sait que tu tiens à lui, j'en suis sûre... Tu sais ce qu'il pense de toi... Je te l'ai deja dis...

\- Vous venez? On va se faire une partie de Mario kart tous ensemble! Lança Sam en faisant irruption dans la cuisine.

\- Pietro se souvient des touches? Demanda Wanda.

\- Non! Et c'est ça qui est drôle, je vais pouvoir le battre au moins une fois... Lança la faucon.

Clint et Wanda delaisserent la vaisselle et rejoignirent la tribu. Pietro était assis entre Steve et Natasha. Wanda s'installa à côté de Tony, Clint aux côtés de Sam et de Thor.

La partie commença, Thor fut le premier éliminé. Cap, fut le second. Natasha fut la troisième. Wanda la suivit de près. Clint perdu après elles, puis Tony s'inclina, puis Sam, le gagnant fut tout de même Pietro.

Sam râla, Pietro s'était souvenu des touches et avait tout de même battu son ennemi juré. Les Avengers prirent un dernier café tous ensemble, puis commencèrent à se disperser. Clint attendit que Pietro aille se coucher, puis le rejoignit pour se rassurer qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. .

Il frappa à sa porte, le sokovien l'invita à entrer, il était en caleçon, torse nu, prêt à se coucher.

\- Alors gamin, prêt pour ta nuit?

\- Gamin, J'aime bien ce surnom... C'est marrant. Lâcha Pietro en se faufilant sous ses draps.

\- Pourtant tu n'aimais pas. Déclara Clint en s'asseyant sur le lit du jeune.

\- Peut-être que c'est ce que je voulais te faire croire... Que j'aimais pas... Peut-être que j'aimais au fond.

\- Peut-être qu'au fond je le savais moi aussi, que t'aimais bien... C'est peut-être pour ça que je continuais... et peut-être aussi que j'aimais bien que tu m'appelais papi, vieillard ou l'ancêtre ... Ça veut dire qu'au fond tu me donnais de l'importance.

\- Et Sam? Je l'appelais comment?

\- Sam... Lâcha seulement Clint. "L'oiseau des fois..." Ajouta t'il.

\- Et les autres? Je leur donnais des surnoms?

\- Parfois... Tu préférais t'acharner sur moi! Lâcha Clint en riant.

Pietro le suivit dans son fou rire puis se calma... "Tu étais particulier?"

\- Pour toi? Demanda Clint en baissant les yeux.

\- Oui...

\- Je ne sais pas... Bafouilla Clint, perturbé par ses sentiments de jalousie mélangés aux sentiments amoureux qu'il se découvrait pour le sokovien.

\- Tu me caches des choses? Qu'est ce que tu me caches Clint? Demanda le jeune en tentant de voir les pupilles de l'archer.

\- Des choses qui te reviendront, des choses qui... Qui t'appartiennent à toi et à toi seul... Le médecin dit qu'il faut stimuler tes sens, tes souvenirs... Il y a des choses que tu savais avant, que je ne suis pas sensé savoir... Tout viendra à point nommé... Tu sauras ce que je ne voulais pas te dire quand ça arrivera. Allez... Repose toi bien, je suis pas loin... et Wanda non plus. Bonne nuit Pietro à demain.

\- Bonne nuit Clint.

L'archer retourna dans sa chambre, se déshabilla puis entra dans les draps. Il n'arrivait pas dormir. Il restait sur le dos en pensant à toute cette journée. Il s'en était passé aujourd'hui. Il pensait encore à Pietro. À pourquoi il ne se souvenait pas de lui, même pas une anecdote, rien du tout. Et à comment il pourrait faire pour qu'il s'en souvienne.

Ça faisait déjà une heure qu'il était allongé dans son lit, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. "oui..."

\- C'est moi... C'est Pietro...

\- Pietro? Entre.

\- Clint y'a un robot dans les murs! Lâcha le jeune terrorisé.

\- Calme toi, c'est normal, c'est Jarvis, Tony la construit, il ne te veut aucun mal. Le rassura Clint en se levant.

\- J'ai pas trouvé la chambre de Wanda. Se plaignait le jeune.

\- Je vais t'y accompagné. La rassura Clint.

\- Je peux rester un peu avec toi? Demanda aussitôt le gamin.

\- Euh... Oui... Oui biensure... Dit Clint en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Pourquoi je me souviens rien de toi? Demanda Pietro en s'asseyant également.

\- J'en sais rien Pietro... Je me suis posé la même question. Dit Clint en s'allongeant à présent dans ses draps. Il invita Pietro à faire de même.

Le jeune obéit, les hommes étaient allongés côte à côte dans un silence de plomb puis Pietro reprit. "Je me souviens de... D'un montre tout vert."

\- Ah... C'est Hulk, il ne te veut aucun mal. Le rassura Clint.

\- Il m'est arrivé un truc de fou.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

\- En cherchant après ma sœur, je me suis retrouvé au fond du couloir en une seconde Clint. Ajouta t'il en regardant son aîné.

\- Pietro... Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Le médecin a dit que tu allais retrouver la mémoire, ne t'inquiète pas... Dit Clint en regardant lui aussi le jeune.

\- Mais Clint j'ai couru trop vite. Lâcha le jeune terrorisé par ses pouvoirs.

\- C'est normal Pietro, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Un montre vert, un robot, je suis court vite, qui êtes vous? Demanda Pietro en fronçant les yeux.

\- Qui sommes nous te veut dire... Dit Clint en se mettant sur le côté.

\- Oui... souffla Pietro en regardant à nouveau le plafond.

\- Je crois que ça va être trop compliqué à t'expliquer et j'ai peur que tu prenne peur justement. Chuchota Clint.

\- Je veux retrouver la mémoire, je veux me souvenir de qui vous êtes tous, toi y compris, je veux me souvenir de toi, qui étais-tu pour moi? Demanda le jeune en se mettant lui aussi sur le côté.

\- Personne de particulier, pas que je sache... Murmura Clint en plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune.

\- Clint... Je me souviens pas de toi... Murmura t'il la voix tremblante.

\- Hey, c'est pas grave... Chuchota le plus vieux.

\- J'ai tant envie de me souvenir de toi, parce que en plus depuis le début t'es là, t'es avec moi. Ajouta le jeune, les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est pas grave Pietro, tu veux que je t'accompagne auprès ta sœur? Demanda t'il.

\- Ça t'ennuie pas?

\- Biensure que non. Clint se leva et ouvrit son armoire pour enfiler une tenue plus approprié lorsque qu'il entendit Pietro murmurer quelque chose derrière lui.

\- Hawkeye...

Clint se retourna vers Pietro et aperçut que le jeune regardait sa tenue.

\- Tu te souviens de Hawkeye? Demanda t'il.

\- Oui... Je me souviens... Clint... Tu es Hawkeye, tu es archer? Demanda le jeune en s'approchant de cette tenue pour la caresser du bout des doigts.

\- Oui... Murmura seulement Clint. C'était un pas en vant se ditil.

Je me souviens un peu... Je me souviens t'avoir projeté... Tu l'as pas vu venir celle là... Quel phrase approprié... Lacha Pietro en riant. "Comment ça se fait que je me souviens de Hawkeye et pas de toi?" Lui demanda t'il.

\- Ça, je sais pas... Dit Clint qui attrappa le jeune par les épaules. Pietro... Je... J'ai peut être une idée pour... Te faire recouvrir la mémoire... je risque peut être d'échouer, de me prendre une tarte dans la gueule .. Murmura Clint en remontant une main sur sa mâchoire. Clint s'approcha doucement des lèvres du jeune.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

\- Je t'embrasse... Chuchota Clint avant de caresser ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Clint... Murmura le jeune dans tous ses états.

\- Pietro... Souviens de toi de moi... Je t'en supplie... Murmura le plus vieux entre deux doux baisers. Le jeune laissa le plus vieux lui caresser les lèvres. Le baisers'' était doux, Sensuel, plein d'amour et de tendresse. Pietro répondit ardemment à ce baiser et ne semblait même pas surpris de se faire embrasser par un homme.

\- Clint... Oh Mon dieu... Tu m'as manqué... Chuchota t'il soudainement.

\- Pietro... Chuchota Clint de soulagement.

\- Je t'aimais tant Clint... Lâcha le jeune en le serrant dans ses bras.

Clint cessa ses baisers et serra lui aussi le corps du gamin contre lui. "Oh merci... Mon dieur... Tu te souviens de moi..."

\- Oui... Souffla le jeune de soulagement puis se décolla de l'archer. "Mais attend... On était pas ensemble..."

\- Et bien... Maintenant on l'est... Dit il seulement.

\- Embrasse moi encore. Supplia le jeune.

\- À vos ordres mon amnésique préféré. Abrégea le plus vieux en posant ses lèvres sur son de son Speed runner.

Fin.


End file.
